The Lists Liars
by julydu25
Summary: 1 Liste, 4 noms, 3 filles, Bonnie Bennett, Caroline Forbes et Katherine Pierce .. Rien de bien grave, jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre que la 4ème fille sur la liste à été tuée. Des menaces à la Pretty Little Liars et une amitié indestructible. Quand le seul moyen de vivre c'est fuir, les 3 filles se réfugieront chez une connaissance de Katherine : les Mickaelson Kennett Kalijah Klaroline
1. Chapitre 1 (Pov Bonnie

**Chapitre 1**

**-"Ecoutez les filles... ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie d'écouter vos histoires saugrenues et totalement impensables, mais j'ai mieux à faire que de fouiller un hôtel, à la recherche d'un soit disant tueur qui soit disant veut ma peau, à une heure du matin"**

**-"Ah oui ! Et quoi, rentrer chez toi et regarder la télé? ."**

**-"Tais toi Katherine!" lui crachai-je au visage.**

**-"Eh ! Oh ! Vous allez vous calmer toutes les deux, il est tard et vous êtes en train de réveiller l'immeuble entier là avec vos disputes et puis on est pas venu pour ça "**

** Je tourne la tête pour rivée mon regard remplit de fureur sur la jolie blonde qui analyse le couloir d'un oeil expert sans nous porter la moindre attention. Elle porte une petite robe blanche qui de loin, la ferait ressembler à un ange, ce qui prouve qu'elle était déjà là avant de m'appeler pour que je vienne en urgence à l'hôtel **_**'Marsky'**_**, surement devait-elle participer au gala qui se déroulait un étage plus bas. **

** J'ai toujours admiré Caroline, depuis le lycée, la reine du bal de promo, que tout les garçons veulent, capitaine des pom pom girls, la fille idéale en quelques sorte. Mais qui sous cette facette cachait en réalité de lourd secret...**

_**- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?demanda rapidement Katherine avant de s'affaler sur le fauteuil de son salon, avec une grâce plus que douteuse.**_

_** Caroline comme à son habitude se positionne délicatement sur le canapé à côté de la brunette, en effaçant les plis sur sa jupe bleu nuit. Elle pince les lèvres anxieusement et lance des regards de gauche à droite, l'air peu sûre d'elle. Mais rapidement son caractère de chef reprend le dessus et elle se lance dans une explication.**_

_**- Je pense que le mieux serait qu'on se raconte toute notre vie dans les moindre de détail, sans se mentir et trouver le lien qui nous unies toutes les trois.**_

_**- Ca me paraît une bonne idée... je souffle rapidement pour valider la proposition de la blonde.**_

_**- Très bien, mais alors c'est blondie qui commence. Rajouta Katherine à ma suite. Elle semble hésitante pendant un long moment mais finit par se lancer dans son récit.**_

_**- Alors ... Je suis née à Houston, dans le Texas. Mon père était chirurgien cardio-thoracique et ma mère, elle était flic, mais ils sont tout les deux morts il y à maintenant plus de cinq ans. J'ai aussi un frère Kree, il est engagé dans l'armée de l'air. J'ai passer ma scolarité en Floride, dans les mêmes écoles que Bonnie d'ailleurs. Reine du bal de promo, chef des pom-pom girls, j'ai eus mon permis à seize ans [...] C'est lorsque j'avais 21 ans que tout a dérapé ... je suis venue rendre visite à mes parents pour le week end et quand je suis arrivée, j'ai retrouvé ma mère inconsciente dans le sous sol de notre maison familiale. Je revois le sang, il y en avait partout, sur les murs, le sol, la maison entière était repeinte avec le sang de ma mère morte. Mon père l'avait tué de sang froid, 12 coups de couteaux dont 3 dans le dos et le reste dans le bas ventre. Avant que je ne puisse appeler la police, mon père m'a découvert et a décidé de me garder ici. Il m'a enfermé pendant des jours sans nourriture, ni le moindre vivre avec comme seule compagnie le corps sans vie de ma mère, dans le noir le plus complet. Son plan, c'était que je meurs de faim, il ne voulait pas d'un témoin encombrant, il avait commis un meurtre et il en avait pleinement conscience. J'étais comment dire... un dommage collatérale pour lui, dont il fallait malheureusement se débarrasser. Une nuit j'ai réussi à m'échapper et la police l'a arrêter quelques jours plus tard et à l'heure d'aujourd'hui il est toujours en prison. **_

_**Les années ont passées et il y a trois ans, il a réussit à s'échapper. A peine sortit, il a engagé un tueur professionnel pour m'abattre. Je n'étais plus sa fille mais la personne qui l'avait envoyé en prison à ses yeux. Mon père s'est fait remarquer pour avoir tenter d'abattre un policier, il a finit par être juger totalement fou, mais à mes yeux ça ne change pas le faite que je vois mon père comme un monstre. Le tueur a lui aussi été arrêté alors qu'il me surveillait, mais il m'a promit de se venger dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Depuis je vis dans la peur de le voir surgir quelque part.**_

** Aujourd'hui elle était devenue celle que j'imaginais : Directrice d'une des plus grandes entreprises de cosmétiques, une femme forte et indépendante, qui malheureusement ne laissai aucune place à l'amour, privilégiant le travail. En effet, à la fin du lycée, Caroline a couper tout contact avec ses amies de lycée. On se voyait de temps à autre, elle me demandait des nouvelles et inversement. J'avais son numéro de téléphone, et elle venait de temps en temps dîner à la maison, mais que très rarement.**

**-"Caroline s'est bon, Bonnie est juste incapable de se rendre compte du danger qui nous entoure alors je tente de lui faire comprendre. Tout simplement."**

**-"Bien sûr"**

** J'observe alors Katherine et la détaille tout comme je les fais avec Caroline. Elle porte une combinaison noire, une grosse ceinture de même couleur lui entoure la taille et une veste en cuire accompagne la tenue. Ses longues boucles brunes sont relâchés et lui arrivent dans le bas du dos. Contrairement à la blonde, Katherine ne devait pas faire partit du gala mais plutôt dans un bar miteux à dragué les garçons qui lui serviront de quatre heures. Pourtant elle aussi à ses secrets ...**

_**- Bon maintenant que je me suis totalement mise à nue, à qui le tour ? Caroline sourit mais on voit clairement ses yeux humides. Une telle force dans une simple femme si fragile et brisée à l'intérieur. Je décline l'invitation et laisse la parole à Katherine qui semble ne rien vouloir dire.**_

_**-Si il le faut...moi, je suis née en Bulgarie dans une ville du nom de Sofia, le 9 janvier 1989, mais à l'âge de mes deux ans, mes parents ont décidés d'emménager à Toronto au Canada. A la mort de mes parents, quand j'avais 10 ans, je suis partie suivre des études en Floride ... mais sincèrement je ne vous avais jamais vus avant notre rencontre au commissariat, lundi matin. Je suis avocate et j'ai suivis des études pour le devenir. J'ai divorcé de mon ex mari Stefan Salvadore, i ans déjà.**_

_**-Et ? demande alors Caroline face au silence de la brune.**_

_**-Et c'est tout.**_

_**-Il ne t'ai jamais rien arrivé qui puisse justifié le faite qu'une tueuse à gage veut ta mort ?**_

_**-Rien qui vous regarde.**_

_**-Katherina por favor... soufflai-je dépité devant un personne telle que Katherine Pierce.**_

_**-Tu crois que ça m'a fait plaisir de parler du meurtre de ma mère ? Et du fait que mon père est un monstre ? commence à s'énerver Caroline.**_

_**-Je me suis fais violée. souffle doucement Katherine. **_

_** Je ne suis même pas sûre d'avoir bien entendue. On aurait dit un murmure, pourtant c'est bien réele car Caroline se tue instantanément et frisonne d'effroi.**_

_**-J'avais 10 ans, il était tard et la nuit était tombée. Personne n'était venu me chercher à la sortie de l'école, ça arrivait souvent avec mes parents. Mais cette fois là j'avais traîné dans le parc municipal et j'avais fini par m'endormir sur un banc, comme un chien. Tout s'est passé extrêmement vite, je me rappelle de l'homme qui fonce sur moi, de mes pleurs, de son pantalon qui tombe au sol, de ses mains dégoûtantes sur moi, de sa main qu'il à posé sur moi pour me faire taire, je crois même qu'il m'a frappé ... J'ai fini par m'évanouir mais j'entends encore son rire satisfait. Le lendemain la police m'a trouvé et j'ai en même temps appris la mort de mes parents. La cause du décès n'a jamais été vraiment trouvée, je ne sais même pas si mes parents se sont fait tuer ou se sont suicider. Personne n'a jamais été trouvé, ni mon violeur, ni d'assassin à mes parents. **_

_**Les larmes roulent sur les joues rosies de Katherine et elle est effondrée dans son fauteuil et pose sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer le bruit de ses larmes. L'image de la fille forte vient de tomber en morceau, je vois enfin Katherine Perce comme une personne humaine et avec des sentiments. Caroline se relève et pose sa main sur le dos de Katherine dans un signe de réconfort, je m'avance à ses côtés et attrape les mains de la brunette pour les serrés dans les miennes. A partir de ce moment ce fut comme un pacte secret pour nous, quoi qu'il arrive on était toutes les trois liées, dans la même galère certes mais ensemble on allait trouver celui qui tente de nous tuer.**_

** Je souffle finalement devant la dispute entre mes deux amies et me met moi aussi à chercher une personne que je connais peut être ou de n'importe qui qui paraît étrange. Je m'approche du balcon pour vite jeter un coup d'oeil sur les étages au dessus, je sens la présence de Katherine à ma droite et celle de Caroline à gauche.**

**-"Je vois rien ici blondie, tu es sûr qu'il est là ?" demande alors Katherine qui commence à s'impatienter de ne rien trouver.**

**-"Certaine, tient regarde. J'ai reçu ça il y a vingts minutes"**

** Caroline nous tend son téléphone et nous montre une photo d'elle avec la même robe blanche qu'elle porte en cet instant. Un petit mot en dessous de la photo, me fait frissonner, **_**'Pretty dress bitch, what the HELL, your mother can't see you now'. **_**Comme d'habitude le numéro est masqué et ni la police, ni le meilleur informaticien ne pourrait retrouver la provenance du numéro. Notre homme ne se laisse pas si facilement avoir, il semble imbattable dans tout les domaines. On a pourtant tout tenté pour l'avoir, bloqué les numéro inconnu, lui répondre, trouver de qui il s'agit ; mais tout cela semble totalement impossible.**

**-"Il est vraiment malade ce type, je vois toujours pas pourquoi on va pas au flic"**

**-"Parce que si on le fait il dévoile tout nos secrets et tout le monde a des secrets en plus je te rappelle qu'il n'hésite pas à menacer nos familles, tu veux retrouver ton ex mari mort demain matin dans le journal ?"**

**-"Mon ex mari comme tu dis, il a 32 ans et il sait très bien ce défendre, je m'en suis chargée personnellement dès que je vais le voir, c'est à dire tout les week end en plus, il habite à plus de 50 kilomètres d'ici. **

** C'est à ce moment précis que nos trois téléphones se mettent en coeur à sonner, signe d'un nouveau message. J'attrape mon téléphone d'une main tremblante et lis rapidement mon message de l'inconnu mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre.**

**-"**_**'You were all pretty tonight...'"**_** souffle Caroline d'une voix tremblante.**

**-"**_**'But i gotta got'" **_**reprend Katherine.**

**-"**_**Kisses, your friend'" **_**Je relève rapidement les yeux à la recherche de l'homme au mille et une visage mais c'est à ce moment que les portes du hall s'ouvrent et les personnes entrent à l'intérieur en masse. J'attrape rapidement le bras de mes deux amies pour ne pas les perdre dans la foule et toutes les trois nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie de l'immense hôtel. **

** A peine sortie je ressens l'air frais de la nuit et je souris de contentement mais rapidement Katherine brise se moment en détachant son bras de ma poigne. Elle commence de long va et vient sur le trottoir**

**-"Et encore une soirée ruinée à cause de ce tueur fantôme." **

**-"Je sais mais c'est pas la peine de..."**

**La voix de Caroline fut soudainement interrompu par le bruit d'une sonnerie de téléphone. Je fixe un long moment les deux jeunes femmes en face de moi qui me regarde étrangement, avant de réaliser que c'est mon téléphone qui sonne ainsi.. je forge un sourire désolé sur mon visage et répond à l'appel sans même regarder de qui il s'agit. Je me surprends soudain à entendre la voix de l'inspecteur de police censé se charger de notre protection. Le commissaire Smythe. A la fin de l'appel je me retourne vers Caroline et Katherine qui parlaient tranquillement de la soirée.**

**-"Les filles, j'ai du nouveau ! J'étais au téléphone avec le commissaire Smythe, il veut nous voir de toute urgence, je lui ai dis qu'on arrivait."**

**-"Comme si la soirée n'était pas assez pourri comme ça." souffle la belle brune en entrant dans la limousine de Caroline. La porte se claque derrière elle et peu de temps après le moteur se met en marche.**

**-"Pourquoi monsieur Smythe demande-t-il apprêt nous ? Je crois lui avoir tout dit la dernière fois."**

**-"Moi aussi" acquise Katherine.**

_** J'entre précipitamment dans la salle d'interrogatoire et me retrouve face à deux jeunes femmes. La première est élégamment assise sur la chaise près du bureau, ses jambes collées l'une à l'autre, les bras croisés sur son buste. Ses longs cheveux blonds sont attachés en une tresse dans son dos, mais elle reste très facilement reconnaissable, c'est assurément la très célèbre Caroline Forbes. La grande directrice de l'entreprise de cosmétique, si jeune et déjà au plus haut. Je l'ai connu au temps du lycée, elle sortait avec ce garçon, Tyler je crois, c'était le quaterback et un très beau garçon. Mais ils ne devaient plus être ensemble maintenant. Dans tout les cas, que faisait-elle là?**_

_** La seconde est debout face au miroir, semblant faire un duel de regard face à une personne invisible. Les bras croisés, elle se balançait de gauche à droite sur ses pieds. Ses boucles brunes tombaient élégamment sur ses épaules jusqu'au bas de son dos. Celle-ci, je ne la connais pas en revanche, mais elle rive son regard sur moi, lâchant son reflet et m'analyse de haute en bas, mémorisant les moindre détail. **_

_** La porte s'ouvre brusquement derrière moi et la brune me lâche directement pour portée son attention sur le nouvel arrivant. Je me retourne moi aussi pour tomber sur un homme, d'une trentaine d'année, qui porte à sa main un dossier.**_

_**-Bonjour mesdames et merci d'être arrivé si rapidement, je suis le commissaire Smythe, et je voudrai vous parler à toutes les trois.**_

_** Je m'avance près du bureau et prend la chaise à la droite de Caroline, pendant que la brune prend celle de gauche. L'homme nous fixe un moment sans rien dire.**_

_**-Bon alors, je ne sais pas comment vous le dire. Hier, une jeune à été retrouvée morte près Grill's, elle s'appelait Hayley James. Est-ce qu'au moins une seule d'entre vous ne connaîtrait cette personne.**_

_** Il montre alors une photo d'une pauvre femme, le visage blanc, de nombreux ecchymose, sur le visage. Ses cheveux roux tombent sur le sol et se mélangent à son sang. Un marque bien visible contourne son cou et je comprends rapidement qu'elle est morte par strangulation. Au bout d'un moment je fais un rapide signe de tête et comprend que aucune de nous trois ne la connaissions.**_

_**-Je suis réellement désolée pour cette femme, mais en quoi cela me concerne-t-il commissaire ? **_

_**-C'est là que vous intervenez justement. Nous avons retrouvé dans la poche arrière de son jean une liste, comportant quatre noms, dont vous trois. Bonnie Bennett, Caroline Forbes et Katherine Pierce. Suite au début de l'enquête nous avons finis par découvrir que Hayley James était en réalité Faye Chamberlain, c'est une tueuse à gage.**_

_**-Attendez, vous voulez dire que quelqu'un à engagé une tueuse pour nous éliminer? Pour la première fois depuis mon entrée dans la pièce, la jolie blonde prend la parole et vient de résumer la situation assez clairement. Vue sous cette angle, elle parait effrayante, ou plutôt, elle est effrayante.**_

_**-Et où est la quatrième personne? Celle en haut de la liste? demandai-je.**_

_**-On l'a cherche toujours. Mais vous, auriez vous fait quelque chose qui justifie que quelqu'un veut votre mort.**_

_** Je pense rapidement à mon passé, et une personne en particulier, je revois ma chute, le bruit du verre qui se brise, mon coma. Mais face au commissaire, je me tais, ils ne doivent rien savoir, ce serait trop dangereux. Je lance un regard aux deux filles à mes côtés et elles semblent elles aussi perdues dans des pensées sombres. Au bout d'une moment, chacune des trois répond par la négation mais pourtant, des images sombres rôdent dans notre mémoire, telle des rappels à l'ordre.**_

**-"Je ne sais pas, il n'a rien voulu me dire au téléphone, il a juste dit que c'était important et qu'il voulait nous voir au plus vite". je réponds enfin.**

**-"Vous croyez qu'il est au courant pour...tout."demande Katherine.**

**-"On le saura rapidement" répond Caroline, nous replongeant dans un silence de mort. **

** J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, comme si quelque chose de grave arrivait, après tout une tueuse à gage est après nous, mais jusqu'à présent je n'ai pas eus peur de la mort. On dit toujours que ça n'arrive qu'au autre mais c'est faux, le danger est partout, et moi, assise sur cette banquette arrière de voiture, je ne me sens pas en sécurité, j'étouffe jusqu'à en suffoquer. J'ouvre la fenêtre devant le regard inquiet des deux autres, mais les rassure grâce à un sourire qui dans mon esprit sonne faux mais qui, elles, les rassurent**_**. **_**Elles n'ont pas encore réalisé la situation dans laquelle ont se trouvaient toutes les trois, quelque part, dans les rues de cette ville, quelqu'un veut notre peau et il ne nous lâcheras pas avant de l'avoir obtenu. C'est comme être condamné.**

** Je fixe alors mon regard à travers la fenêtre et c'est là que je la vois, cette camionnette bleue qui fonce droit sur nous, je plisse les yeux, beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. Le feu passe au vert et le conducteur de notre voiture, ne semble pas avoir remarqué le mini camion sur notre droite qui continu sa lancé. Il grille alors le feu rouge pour nous rentrer de plein fouet dedans. Je me retourne en vitesse vers mes deux amies et hurle un "COUCHEZ-VOUS!" avant de plonger en avant, sans réussir à éviter quelques morceaux de verre qui viennent se plonger dans tout mon dos et le haut de mon crâne. La ceinture me permet de ne pas trop plonger en avant. Je me sens secouée dans tout les sens, preuve que la voiture vient de faire plusieurs tonneaux. **

** Peu à peu, les secousses disparaissent et je ne sens plus le sol tanguer, j'essaie tant bien que mal de rester éveiller. Tout mes sens son en alerte, je sens l'odeur du brûler et bien évidemment cela m'inquiète fortement, le feu risque de se propager et nous brûler très fortement d'une minute à l'autre. Cette réflexion me ramène à la réalité et je tourne la tête pour apercevoir Caroline et Katherine toute deux assommée. **

**-"Katherine, Caroline..." je souffle le plus fort possible mais la blonde de réagit même pas, mon regard se rive vers Katherine qui entrouvre difficilement les yeux.**

**-Bonnie..."**

**-"Katherine! Katherine, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici avec Caroline" elle acquise difficilement et prend une demi-seconde pour se réorienter et rouvre les yeux en se relevant difficilement sur ses avant-bras.**

**-"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?"**

**-"Une voiture nous a rentré dedans, mais c'est pas le moment là, aide moi à sortir Caroline" je me lève et me hisse facilement vers Caroline, je lui défait sa ceinture et la tire vers l'extérieur, en même temps que Katherine la pousse. Une fois dehors, je dépose Caroline au sol et repars trouver la brune. **

**-"Eh, Katherine, s'est bon elle est dehors, tu dois sortir."**

**-"J'aimerais bien, figure toi, mais ma jambe est coincée"**

** Je regarde alors sa jambe gauche et voit que celle ci est coincée sous un débris de la voiture. Je rampe jusqu'à elle et tire sur le débris mais il ne bouge pas d'un centimètre. Le feu se rapproche de plus en plus de l'essence et je réalise que la voiture risque d'explosé rapidement. Je redouble d'effort et finit par réussir à libérer Katherine, on sort le plus vite de la voiture, juste à temps avant que le feu entre en contact avec le liquide. L'explosion nous projette à plusieurs mètres et j'encercle Katherine pour la protéger une seconde fois des possibles éclats de débris.**

** Suite à ça, je sens les morceaux de verre s'enfoncer plus profondément dans mon dos et un cri de douleur m'échappe. Je regarde Katherine et je m'aperçois qu'elle a perdu connaissance, pourtant je ne la lâche pas, je vois des personnes qui crient, pleurent. Puis je vois les lumières des pompiers, un homme qui regarde mes blessures, me soulève du sol et me sépare de Katherine. Si j'en aurais eus la force, je les aurait empêcher, mais je n'en ai plus la force, je peine déjà à garder les yeux ouvert mais je le dois, il ne manquerai plus que je tombe dans le coma.**

** Les secouristes me recouvrent d'une couverture de survie et me font passer de nombreux teste, de loin j'aperçois Katherine et Caroline inconscientes sur un brancard, on les fait monter dans une ambulance et elles s'éloignent, je les suis jusqu'à ne plus voir les lumière. Je reporte alors mon attention sur le secouristes face à moi, il note ses résultats sur un bloc note, il attrape sa lampe et regarde mes yeux rapidement.**

**-"Elles vont s'en sortir?" l'homme face à moi me fixe un moment avant de répondre.**

**-"Il encore trop tôt pour le prononcer, mais je pense que ça va aller pour elles, mais vous, comment vous sentez-vous?"**

**-"Dans l'ensemble bien, j'ai juste ce bourdonnement dans la tête et je dois avoir des éclats de verre dans mon dos."**

**-"Laissez moi regarder ça" il mêle geste à la parole et soulève mon top avant de retirer petit à petit le verre de ma peau. Le silence retombe, seulement brisé par les cris étouffés de douleur, je suis toujours assise à l'arrière d'une ambulance. **

** Le commissaire Smythe arrive au moment où mon secouriste redescend mon haut. Le policier échange quelques propos avant de se diriger vers moi, dans l'espoir d'en savoir plus qu'en à l'accident.**

**-"Mademoiselle Bennett, comment allez-vous?"**

**-"J'ai connue mieux, mais c'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète. Comment vont Caroline et Katherine, commissaire?"**

**-"Leurs vies ne sont plus en danger, tu pourras partir les voir dès que tu auras répondu à mes questions"**

**-"On était dans la limousine de Caroline en direction du commissariat pour venir vous voir, on discutait de qui aurait bien put faire ça quand j'ai aperçu au loin un camionnette bleue, elle roulait beaucoup trop vite. Elle a grillé le feu rouge et nous a foncer volontairement dedans. C'est tout ce que je sais."**

**-"Merci, j'espère que vous allez rapidement vous-en remettre miss Bennett. Des que vos amies seront sur pieds, il faudrait mieux vous écartez de la ville pour un certain temps. Vos n'avez pas une personne chez qui aller pendant un certain temps?"**

**-"Je...je ne sais pas, il faudrait que j'y réfléchisse, mais pourquoi nous avoir appeler, vous aviez du nouveau pour nous?"**

** Il se raidit immédiatement à ma question, il jette quelques coups d'oeil de gauche à droite et se rapproche un peu plus de moi. **

**-"Vous vous souvenez de cette liste trouver sur Faye Chamberlain? Et bien la première femme écrite tout en haut, elle est morte il y a deux semaines, pile au moment de l'arrivée de notre tueuse dans la ville. Chute du haut d'une falaise, c'est si facile de pousser quelqu'un, vous ne trouvez pas?"**


	2. Chapitre 2 (Pov Bonnie)

**Chapitre 2 (pdv Bonnie)**

**-"Katherine, dieu merci tu vas bien ! Comment tu te sens ?"**

**-"Comme une personne qui vient de vivre un accident de voiture" souffle-t-elle lentement.**

**Je ris à sa remarque, elle n'a pas perdue son sens de la réplique. C'est une bonne chose, non pas que ça m'aurait manqué. Mais Katherine sans son éternelle répartie c'est comme Caroline sans son sourire : tellement triste. Les répliques cultes de la brunette, c'est elle, c'est sa personnalité et je ne m'imagine pas vivre sans. Pourtant je ne la connais que depuis quelques jours. Je me suis attachée si rapidement et facilement à ces deux filles, mes premières vraies amies, comme si toute cette histoire avait malgré tout un point positif: notre rencontre.**

**L'hôpital semble bondé en ce début de matinée, pourtant l'heure ne doit pas dépasser les 5 heures du matin. Ma tête est tellement lourde, en cette instant, je ne rêve qu'à dormir, mais je dois d'abord être sûre que mes amies vont bien. Des infirmières courent le long des nombreux couloirs et la salle d'attente est pleine, pourtant je n'entends presque aucun bruit. Le choc m'a t'on dit. La seule chose parfaitement lisible pour mes oreilles, c'est cet arrière son dans ma tête, dû à l'explosion apparemment. J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas rester éternellement car je suis sûre qu'il est l'auteur de mon mal de tête. **

**-"Merci Bonnie."**

**-"De quoi ? Pourquoi ?"**

**-"Tu m'as sauvé la vie ce soir et je t'en suis reconnaissante"**

**-"Wouah ! Katherine Pierce qui remercie quelqu'un, je n'aurais jamais imaginé vivre assez longtemps pour voir ça un jour"**

**-"Et en espère pas de deuxième de ta vie. Raconte moi plutôt ce qu'il s'est passé , j'ai rien compris. Je me rappelle de ma discutions avec Caroline, de toi qui hurle de nous baisser, et ensuite plus rien, le trou noir."**

**Je passe ainsi une trentaine de minutes à tout expliquer à Katherine : la camionnette bleue, l'accident, l'explosion, le commissaire, la chute de la falaise, notre futur départ...TOUT. Elle semble sous le choc et nous nous retrouvons coupés par un médecin qui vient vérifier une dernière fois de la santé de chacune. D'après ces dires, je peux dès maintenant rentrer chez moi, contrairement à Katherine qui risque encore d'y passer sa journée. On nous apprend par la suite que Caroline n'a toujours pas repris connaissance et je décide de retourner chez moi me reposer un petit peut, laissant Katherine dormir tranquillement.**

**Lorsque j'arrive enfin sur le palier de mon appartement, je suis surprise d'y découvrir ma porte entrouverte. Il ne manquait plus que ça, on vient de fracturé mon chez-moi, comme la dit Katherine plus tôt dans la journée, c'est une journée de merde. Je m'approche à pas de loup près de ma porte et la pousse le plus doucement possible alors qu'elle se met à grincer. Je maudis ce bruit qui pourrait me coûter la vie, si quelqu'un est toujours à l'intérieur. Je sens mon coeur battre de plus en plus vite, alors que j'entre à l'intérieur, je retiens ma respiration et arrive dans le salon-séjour. Personne. Mon intérieur est juste totalement dévasté et retourné comme si un troupeau de bête sauvage était entré ici. Mon canapé est totalement déchiqueté de haut en bas par de long coup de couteau qui l'on déplumé, le lampadaire n'a plus de fil et est tordu en deux. Ma table basse n'a plus de pied et tout l'intérieur de la commode est au sol, brisé, écrasé et piétiner. **

**Je fouille rapidement l'appartement et souffle de soulagement en constatant qu'il n'y a plus personne. Tout mon intérieur est dans le même état que le salon. C'est à dire, bon à mettre à la poubelle. Si je pouvais mettre la main sur ce petit plaisantin qui me pourri la vie, en cet instant, il serait bon pour l'hôpital lui aussi. Mais je me contente de pousser un long soupire et commence à jeter les premiers objets cassés dans un gros sac poubelle. Et si l'appartement de Katherine et Caroline sont dans le même état ? Hors de question que je face trois fois le ménage.**

**Soudain, j'entends un objet lourd qui tombe durement au sol, ça vient du placard, je ne les pas encore fouillé celui là. Ma terreur reprend le dessus et je frissonne d'effroi. Je m'avance, tremblant comme une feuille et ouvre la porte en retenant mon souffle. Une ribambelle d'objets me tombe alors dessus, des tonnes de peluches toutes peinturés de rouge, peut être même de sang, mais aussi des fils électriques un ou deux sac à dos vides. Je pousse un cri face à cette situation inattendue et tombe lourdement au sol, me retrouvant ensevelie sous les tonnes d'objets. Je reprends mes esprits et lance un regard effrayé aux murs qui sont tous recouverts par des photos en noirs et blanc de moi, Katherine et Caroline : le jour de notre rencontre, nous au bal, ma sortie avec Katherine, la fois où je prends un café avec Caroline à la sortie de son bureau, et puis des photo plus ancienne, nous petites, moi et Caroline dans la cour du lycée, mes parents et leurs parents. Puis mon regard se porte sur le miroir au fond du placard, quelqu'un y a apparemment écrit une petit message pour moi. 'Go Away All Three Or You Will Regret Kisses, Yours' je lis plusieurs fois la phrase avant d'en saisir le sens, Partir, Loin et sans prévenir la police. **

**J'attrape rapidement un sac et attrape le peu de vêtement, non déchiré, que m'a laissé notre cher fantôme, je referme à clé mon appartement et entre en vitesse dans le premier taxi qui m'emmène en direction de l'hôpital. Je fuis, oui totalement, et je compte bien emmener les amies avec moi. Je ne suis pas lâche, mais là...ce malade nous suis depuis qu'on est bébé, il connait tout de nous, nos secrets, nos mensonges : TOUT.**

**J'arrive devant l'hôpital et me mets à réfléchir. Les visites ne sont pas encore autorisées à six heures du matin, mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'attendre, peu être même que ce psychopathe est déjà à l'intérieur des locaux avec la possibilité de tuer les deux jeunes femmes. Et moi je suis là, devant le bâtiment, bloquée à l'extérieur, et regarde fascinée un homme approché. Il ouvre la porte qui mène à l'intérieur, tout en composant un code et sors d'ici en tournant vers la gauche. Ni une, ni deux je saute sur l'occasion et garde la porte ouverte avant de me retourner, jeter un dernier coup d'oeil au alentour et rentrer à l'intérieur de l'hôpital.**

**A l'intérieur, les choses deviennent difficiles, éviter le nombre énorme des employés et la ronde des gardes. Je marche d'une démarche peu décider en direction de la chambre où j'ai laissé Katherine, à certain moment je croise des infirmières, mais elles sont bien trop pressées pour faire attention à moi, après tout je ne suis pas une tueuse. La chambre de Katherine n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres et je sens déjà un sourire victorieux se former sur mon visage, finalement ce n'était pas si compliqué. Mais mon sourire diminue quand j'entends la voix d'un des chefs de garde, il se dirige droit sur moi, je le sais, prise de panique je fais la seule chose possible : j'ouvre la première porte qui se trouve à ma droite et tombe sur la salle de pose des infirmières. **

**Je me colle contre la porte, entrouvre la porte pour voir se qu'il se passe et attend que le garde franchise le couloir, mais bien entendu il s'arrête à la machine à café pour tranquillement s'asseoir sur un tabouret. Je pousse un soupir de découragement et referme la porte à la recherche d'une solution, c'est là que mon regard croise l'uniforme d'infirmière posé sur le porte manteau. Mon sourire de victoire réparait et j'attrape mon uniforme pour l'enfiler discrètement. Une fois ceci fait, je ressors discrètement en priant pour que cela fonctionne, je passe devant le chef de garde qui me souffle même un bonjour, je lui répond brièvement, la voix toute tremblante et finit par entrer dans la chambre de Katherine.**

**Je reprends mon souffle et ferme rapidement la porte à clé, la belle brune quand à elle, dort toujours paisiblement et je m'avance pour la réveiller tout en douceur.**

**-"Katherine ? Katherine, je t'en supplie, un petit effort"**

**-"Umm, Bonnie qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"**

**-"Longue histoire mais il faut qu'on sorte de là avec Caroline, le plus rapidement possible."**

**-"Obligé ?" demande Katherine plus fatiguée que jamais. **

**-"C'est peu être une question de vie ou de mort Katherine, donc oui c'est obligé. Et ne pose pas de question j'ai dis que je t'expliquerai une fois sortie d'ici."**

**-"Tu sais que si j'aurais été en forme je t'aurais tabassé à mort pour m'avoir parler comme ça...mais bon, tu m'as sauvé la vie et je t'aime bien quand même."**

**Je souffle en dessinant un rapide sourire sur mes lèvres avant d'aider Katherine à enfiler des vêtements, bientôt ça ne serait plus une patiente et il fallait sortir d'ici avant que la police ne débarque. C'est à dire avant le droit de visite, qui commence d'en 35 minutes. Je relève le regard de ma montre pour voir face à moi Katherine prête à partir et qui replace élégamment ses cheveux dans son dos.**

**On sort tout aussi discrètement et je parcours les couloirs comme une agent secret, Katherine toujours derrière moi. A certain moment, lorsque un garde ou un employé croise notre chemin, j'attrape la brune en ayant l'air naturel, sourit à mon 'Collègue' et reprend mon chemin vers la chambre de Caroline. Celle ci se trouve dans l'aile gauche de l'hôpital et par pur hasard, celle de Katherine se trouvait à l'opposé. Je me retrouve ainsi à repassé dans le halle et m'arrête subitement pour me retourner vers Katherine qui manque de peu de me rentrer dedans.**

**-"C'est là qu'on se sépare Katherine"**

**-"QUOI! Hors de question, il a un fou furieux dans la nature et tu me laisse seule ?"**

**-"Ecoute, c'est plus sûr, dans moins de une-demi heure, il faut qu'on soit sortit d'ici, si toi au moins tu peux réussir à partir loin, ça serai bien, et puis j'ai besoin que tu partes chercher une voiture."**

**-"Comment ça ?"**

**-"Je pars chercher Caroline, je la ramène, et on pars loin d'ici, toi tu pars chercher une voiture, tu la ramène, tu te gares sur la place de parking numéro 157 et tu nous attends." elle semble réfléchir un long moment puis me souhaite bonne chance avant de partir à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Je souris en la voyant partir et me remémore notre première discussion.**

_** ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤FlashBack¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**_

_**- "Moi, j'avais 20 ans quand Jeremy est entré dans ma vie, il était jeune, beau, intéressant et je crois que je suis vite tomber amoureuse de lui. C'était un homme généreux, drôle, gentil et attentionné, l'homme parfait quoi. Mais au bout de 1 ans et demi de relation, il a commencé à rentrer de plus en plus tard et de plus en plus bourré. Il a fait la connaissance de gens pas très bon pour lui, qui l'on tiré vers le bas et à force, il est devenu comme eux. Des nombreux tatouages ont commencés à apparaître sur lui ainsi que toutes sortes de drogues et d'alcool, je l'ai même surprise dans les bras d'une pute un soir où je rentrai plus tôt de mon travail. Mais je l'aimais tellement ce mec, je l'avais dans la peau comme on dit. J'ai pardonné encore et encore, il a même finit par réussir à m'entraîner dans sa chute, l'alcool à commencé à circuler dans mon sang, en grande quantité. Puis la drogue, et un soir, alors qu'il était je ne sais où, j'ai fait une overdose. En rentrant de l'hôpital au bout de deux semaines, j'étais déterminé à me séparer de lui. Et ça la mis dans une colère noire, telle qu'il m'a battu pendant des jours, je me suis enfuie de chez moi pendant qu'il était au travail, il m'a retrouvé au détour d'une rue et il m'a battue avant de me laisser pour morte sur un trottoir."**_

_**-"Je ...je suis désolé Bonnie si seulement j'aurais su.."souffle la blonde à mes côtés.**_

_**-"Et t'aurai fait quoi, blondie ? Tu serais venu et il t'aurai battu aussi" demande alors Katherine, toujours assise sur le fauteuil du salon.**_

_**-"J'en sais rien mais tu réalises que j'ai connu ce mec, ça aurait pu être moi"**_

_**-"Et moi Caroline, si seulement j'avais su pour le meurtre de ta mère, pour ton père, pour tout en faite"**_

_**-"Toi aussi, tu l'aurais sauvé de la mort et ses dangers ?" souffle la brune l'air moqueur.**_

_**-"Ouai, et je te promets Care de faire tout mon possible pour te protéger, même toi la Katherine, même si t'es têtue comme personne."**_

_**¤¤¤Fin FlashBack ¤¤¤¤**_

**Je souris à ce souvenir et retourne dans ma mission principale : faire sortir Caroline d'ici, et rapidement si possible. Il ne me reste plus que, aiiie, vingts minutes. Je me dirige donc sans plus tarder en direction de la chambre de la blonde et entre dans l'aile gauche de l'hôpital. Les couloirs semblent déserts et personne ne traîne dans les couloirs, contrairement à l'aile opposée. Je suis seule, les lumières du couloir clignotent comme dans tout ces célèbres films d'horreurs, mais je n'ai pas peur, en cet instant je pourrai avoir la mort en face, je lui sourirai. J'arrive plus rapidement que j'aurai pus le penser devant la porte de chambre de Caroline et m'y engouffre, sans n'avoir croisé personne. **

**Elle est là, allongée tranquillement dans son lit, à dormir paisiblement et moi, il faut que je l'a ramène dans ce cauchemar vivant qu'était devenu notre vie. Comment une personne pouvait en vouloir à Caroline, bien sûr c'était une redoutable femme d'affaire, mais avec ce visage, et ce sourire, c'était impossible de lui résister. La seule chose qu'on voulait faire était de la protéger du mal, et parfois la vérité n'est pas bonne à dire. Elle risquait certainement de la blesser. Mais je ne la laisserai pas tomber, après tout, je lui ai promis. Je m'avance donc et tente en vain de la réveiller. Je comprends finalement qu'elle ne se réveillera pas de ci tôt et je décide donc de la porter jusqu'à la fenêtre qui donne sur une petite ruelle déserte. J'ouvre doucement la vitre pour ne pas alerter les alentours et agrippe fortement Caroline sur mon dos, je suis faible et fatiguée par tout notre parcours. Après tout je n'ai pas dormis depuis le coup de téléphone de Caroline à 23 heures la veille, hors, il est sept heures moins dix du matin. Je reprends mon appuie et mon équilibre puis je continue ma route jusqu'au parking de l'hôpital, non sans refermer du mieux que je le peux la fenêtre de l'extérieur.**

**Je porte la belle blonde endormie dans mes bras telle une princesse, ce qui est dur pour moi car je ne suis pas le prince mais j'arrive tout de même péniblement devant le parking de notre rendez-vous. Je m'arrête quelques secondes et part ensuite à la recherche de la place numéro 157. Je suis surprise de découvrir une voiture de sport rouge sang et me maudis en pensant que quelqu'un a déjà pris la place. Mais rapidement une brune, avec chemise rouge récolté et jupe crayon qui descend au dessus des genoux, sort de la voiture et me sourie heureuse comme tout.**

**-"Bonniiie, alors la belle au bois dormant dort toujours à ce que je vois?"**

**-"Comment tu as eus cette voiture ?" demandai-je en posant Caroline à l'arrière.**

**-"Tu aurais des remords à ce que nous volions une voiture de sport ?" me demande-t-elle d'une voix faussement mielleuse.**

**-"Je crois plus que j'ai le choix..."**

**-"Géniiiale, alors monte et raconte moi pourquoi on vient de s'évader d'un endroit supposé nous protéger." je grimpe ainsi dans la voiture et lui raconte toute l'histoire pour la seconde fois de la matinée. En commençant par mon appartement et finissant par mon évasion par la fenêtre avec Caroline. Celle ci toujours endormie. Pendant mon discours, Katherine allume le moteur et part en direction inconnu mais le plus loin de l'hôpital, peut être même en dehors de la région.**

**-"Et tu as une idée de où on pourrait aller ?" me demande alors la brune.**

**-"A vrai dire, non, mais loin d'ici, je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il tue quelqu'un" je souffle pour toute réponse, dépitée de ne pas savoir où aller.**

**-"Et moi je ne veux pas qu'il me tue, alors ne t'inquiète pas je sais où on va-aller" sourit calmement Katherine, plus confiante que jamais.**


	3. Chapitre 3 (Pov Katherine)

Chapitre 3 (Pdv Katherine)

-"Comment ça ? Tu veux aller où ?" me demande Bonnie, curieuse de mon idée.

-"Chez un ami, Elijah Mickaelson, c'est l'aîné d'une famille de 6 enfants, mais les parents ainsi que 2 des enfants sont morts dans un incendie il y a 15 ans. Depuis ils vivent tous les quatre seuls en plein milieu de la forêt, enfin, un coin paumé que seul ceux qui connaissent le chemin peuvent y aller. Ils vivent au temps d'autrefois et travaillent durement dans les champs, des sortes d'agriculteurs si tu veux."

-"Et tu veux partir là-bas ! Pour travailler dans des champs."

-"Crois moi que ça m'arrache le coeur de faire ça, mais c'est le seul endroit sûr que je connaisse et puis pas de réseau donc aucun message de notre mystérieux inconnu qui commence à me taper sur le système."

-"Comment tu peux être sûr qu'il va accepter d'héberger trois femmes qui se cachent de la police ?"

-"Il y a 10 ans, moi et Elijah avons eu une sorte de dispute alors un jour je suis partie de chez lui et n'y ai plus jamais remis les pieds. Ce qui te montre encore plus à combien j'ai envie d'y aller. Mais Elijah a une dette envers moi et je suis sûre qu'il ne me refusera pas l'hospitalité, c'est un homme de coeur qui ne veut que aider les gens. Il voit du bon en chacun, même en moi c'est pour te dire." je ris de bon coeur et Bonnie pince un faible sourire avant de fermer les yeux doucement.

J'allume la radio qui tombe sur une des nombreuses reprises de Scorpion, ce qui à le don de l'achever. Elle s'endort, le sourire au lèvres, bercée par le son de ma voix qui commence à chantonner les paroles de la chanson. Profitant de ce moment de détente, car je le sais, revoir Elijah n'allait pas être une chose facile.

J'éteins la radio au bout de douze heures de route. Le cadrant affiche 19h30, la famille Mickaelson doit paisiblement manger dans leur salon vintage, inconscient encore que moi; la furie brune, j'allais bientôt faire mon entré. Il ne doit plus que rester 1 ou 2 kilomètres tout au plus, mais j'entends déjà leur rire et la bonne humeur qui règne depuis toujours chez eux.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ F-B ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-"Katheriiine, je t'en supplie défend moi un peu, tu es la seule fille dans cette maison, tu pourrais me soutenir au moins." la moue boudeuse de Rebekah me ferait presque douter mais je sais comment elle est, cela cache quelque chose.

-"Arrête Bekah de chercher à acheter des alliés, tout le monde finit toujours dans mon camp, c'est comme ça que sont les choses, que veux tu je suis si séduisant, personne ne me résister." rit alors fier de lui Kol devant la bouille boudeuse de sa soeur.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et croise les bras avant de retourner de l'autre côté du salon, là où Klaus dessine tranquillement devant le feu crépitant. Je souris et me penche pour voir ce qu'il dessine, c'est fou, il a un tel talent. Une main digne des plus grands peintres. C'est une jeune femme, elle est blonde et un sourire à en faire fondre plus d'un, le dessin semble si vivant qu'on imagine facilement la jeune femme ici, dans cette pièce. Elle porte une longue robe de bal qui la fait ressembler à une vraie petite princesse.

-"Alors voilà à quoi ressemble la femme de tes rêves..." Klaus sursaute et je souris fière de moi pour avoir réussit à le surprendre.

-"Katherina, combien de fois il faudra te répéter de ne pas surprendre les gens comme ça, c'est très malpolie tu sais. Et en plus de tout, c'est pour regarder mes dessins. Et pour ta question, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne." répond-t-il sur les nerfs.

-"C'était pas une question..."

-"Oh je vois" répond-t-il avant de lancer sur moi un gros coussin qui finit sa trajectoire non pas sur moi mais en pleine tête sur Kol. Celui ci se retourne furieux et lance un regard de tueur à son frère.

-"Tu ne paye rien pour attendre, espèce de..."

Commence ainsi une bataille de coussin à laquelle se rajoute rapidement Rebekah, moi je me contente de regarder la famille se chamailler en rigolant, avachi sur le mur, les bras croisés. C'est là que je le vois, Elijah. Ça fait une semaine qu'il est partit maintenant et je lui en veux toujours terriblement. Il croise mon regard et son sourire se fane instantanément pour se reformer en une mine triste. Je me décolle du mur et par à sa rencontre de la démarche la plus assurée que je connaisse alors qu'à l'intérieur j'ai juste mal. Il semble heureux de me revoir et sa me blesse un peu plus. Je le suis à l'extérieur et fixe un moment les étoiles pour empêcher mes larmes.

-"Comment c'est passé ton voyage Elijah." commence pour débuter la conversation.

-"Bien mais toi, Katherine, te sens tu mieux ?"

-"Bien mieux, malheureusement pour toi" soufflai-je furieuse.

-"Je ne comprends pas Katherine"Je ris malgré moi.

-"Vous savez Elijah, j'ai vraiment essayé de trouver des excuses pour comprendre votre geste mais hélas je n'ai rien trouvé comme explication qui justifie le faite que l'homme que j'aime ne soit pas venu, ne serais-ce que me dire adieu, alors que je pensais vivre mes derniers instants."

-"Je suis..."

-"J'ai sentis mon coeur ralentir, mon pouls diminuer et j'ai espéré, jusqu'au denier moment vous voir débarquer dans la pièce, ne serais-ce que pour me tenir la main, me faire signe de votre présence, faire savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui me regretterai si je venais à mourir. Mais personne n'est venu. Vous étiez, à ce qu'on m'a dit, trop occupé dans votre travail pour me faire l'honneur de votre présence à mes côtés."

-"Je ne supportais pas l'idée de te perdre. Venir te voir me semblait comme accepter ta mort. Ca m'étais insupportable, maintenant je le regrette fort." souffle-t-il.

-"C'est trop tard maintenant" soufflai amèrement les larmes aux yeux.

Je rouvre les yeux et je suis de nouveau dans la voiture rouge avec à mes côtés Bonnie, que je dois rapidement réveiller, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je coupe le moteur à plusieurs mètres du grillage de la maison et détache ma ceinture de sécurité. La nuit vient de tomber et j'entends par dessus la vitre, le bruit des animaux qui courent dans la nuit.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ Fin F-B ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Au loin, la maison est éclairée par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Rebekah doit surement être aux fourneaux, peut être même, qu'il y aura une place pour nous au repas de ce soir. Je garde mon attention sur Bonnie et la réveille le plus doucement possible, douze heures de sommeil, c'est suffisant à mes yeux.

-"Eh! Oh! Pocahontas, debout, c'est l'heure du diner, tu vas pas finir comme blondie quand même ?" elle papillonne alors des yeux et regarde les alentours avant de reporter toute son attention sur moi.

-"On est où là?"

-"On est arrivé, c'est la maison Mickaelson là, avec un peu de chance, on aura même droit au repas, tu viens ?"

-"Et Caroline ?" demande la métisse, perplexe.

-"On l'enferme à l'intérieur, et un des frères viendra la chercher, ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. Dans deux minutes elle sera dans un lit bien au chaud."

Je sors de la voiture sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et boucle les portières, une fois qu'elle aussi est sortit. Je marche difficilement dans le noir et dans la boue avec mes talons de 5 centimètres et finit par attraper la main de Bonnie pour la soutenir elle aussi. Le chemin est en descente et à une ou deux reprises l'une de nous deux manque de tombée mais elle est toujours retenue par l'autre.

Rapidement et au bout de nombreux efforts, on arrive enfin devant la porte des Mickaelson, on passage je note l'absence de la voiture familiale, peut être même que Rebekah est seule. J'hésite un long moment, commençant à angoisser devant ces retrouvailles précipitées, si hier matin on m'aurait dit que j'allais finir dans une soirée de gala avec deux jeunes femmes rencontrées il y à peut, que j'aurais eus un accident de voiture et finis à l'hôpital, celui-ci même dont je m'étais évadée pour finir devant la porte des Mickaelson, j'aurai traité cette personne de folle.

Je regarde une derrière fois Bonnie qui, pour une fois, ne dit rien et toque à la porte de la maisonnette. Je retiens immédiatement mon souffle et serre la main de Bonnie plus fermement contre moi, attendant le moment fatidique où j'allais recroiser un des regards que j'ai tenté d'oublier. La poignée de la porte se baisse et la porte se retrouvre tirée en arrière laissant apparaître une jeune femme blonde d'environ 25 ans. Rebekah. Elle relève le regard et sa phrase tombe dans le vide.

-"Je ne vous attendais pas avant demain matin..." elle me regarde un long moment sous le choc face à ce visage qui ne lui est pas inconnu. "Katherine" souffle-t-elle péniblement, les larmes aux yeux, avant de se jeter littéralement sur moi et de m'enlacer plus fortement que jamais. "Jamais je n'aurais cru de revoir un jour" elle pleure dans mes cheveux et serre encore plus fort mon buste de ses mains mouillées par l'eau de vaisselle.

-"Enfin Rebekah lâche là tu l'étouffe" ordonne gentiment Klaus à sa soeur. Celle ci me relâche et me regarde une seconde fois comme pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêve pas. "Ravie de te revoir Katherina, j'ai toujours sus que tu reviendrais" me sourit Klaus, les mains croisées dans le dos. "Qui est la jolie jeune femme qui t'accompagne ?" me demande-t-il reportant son attention sur Bonnie.

-"C'est Bonnie, une amie, j'en ai une deuxième endormie dans la voiture, tu pourrai aller me la chercher Klaus. Je crois que tu vas la reconnaître." il semble intrigué par mes paroles car il se dépêche de sortir à l'extérieur et de partir en direction de la voiture.

-"Mais suis-je bête entrez donc toutes les deux" souffle Rebekah essuyant ses larmes. "Moi et Klaus sommes seuls à la maison ce soir, mais les deux autres seront là dans la matinée, j'espère que tu seras toujours la pour les voir Katherine"

Je reste concentrée sur la beauté des lieux, rien n'a changé en 5 ans de temps, chaque vases, chaque livres, tout étaient identiques à dans mes souvenir. Tout est tellement asymétrique chez eux; deux canapés blancs face à face, prennent une grande partie de l'espace, accompagnés par une table basse de même couleur. La même corbeille de fruit repose dessus et je souris devant tout les souvenirs qui resurgissent d'un seul coup. Le tapis marron foncé et les fauteuils deux fauteuils couleur café, posés aux extrémités de chaque canapés: tout est exactement identique. Le mur est recouvert par deux immense tableaux qui se font face, je revois encore Klaus en train de les peindre, il y a maintenant plus de 7 ans. Plus loin, dans le fond de la pièce, j'aperçois la table du salon, si familiale et toujours aussi chaleureuse. Les lustres accrochés de chaque côté de la table en bois, illuminent la pièce, et je réalise que la grosse cheminée est éteinte ce soir. Deux escaliers qui montent à l'étage, sont collés au mur toujours dans une idée d'asymétrie. Comme je le dis, rien n'a changé.

-"Katherine?" répète Rebekah.

-"Hein ? Quoi?"

-"Je voulais savoir si tu serais toujours là demain matin."

-"A vrai dire, j'espérais que moi et mes amies pourrions logées ici pendant quelques temps" répond poliment à la belle blonde, qui augment son sourire face à ma réponse qui a plutôt l'air de lui plaire.

-"Bien sûr, tu peux rester le temps que tu veux Katherine, cette maison, c'est chez toi, après tout" elle me sourit gentiment et s'installe sur le canapé en cuire pendant que moi et Bonnie en faisons de même. "Mais dis moi, qu'es tu devenu depuis le temps?"

-"Et bien, après être parti d'ici il y a dix ans, j'ai recommencé à travailler pour le cabinet de Mr Salvatore et bien vite je suis devenue une vrai avocate, reconnue de tous. J'ai rencontré Stefan peu de temps après et rapidement nous nous sommes mariés."

-"QUOI! Tu t'es mariée sans rien me dire."

-"Rassure toi, ça c'est fini en échec, au bout de cinq ans de vie commune, nous avons décidé d'un commun accord de divorcer. Je le voyais plus comme un ami et lui, il avait rencontré quelqu'un. Depuis je n'ai plus eus de relation sérieuse et j'ai booster encore plus ma carrière, jusqu'à devenir l'une des avocates les plus célèbres d'Amérique."

-"J'ai toujours sus que tu y arriverai Kat', et vous deux, comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?" demande Rebekah curieuse de connaître mon amie. Mais moi, je me tends immédiatement à la question et face à mon silence, Bonnie décide de prendre la parole.

-"Je l'ai interview il y a de cela 3 ans maintenant pour un article sur les avocates au top du moment, on a sympathisé et depuis on ne s'est plus jamais quittés."

-"Oh charmant, alors comme ça, vous êtes journaliste?"

-"HAAAAA!" un cri perçant, venant de dehors nous fait toutes les trois sursauter. Directement, Bonnie se relève et cours pour voir ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur, cette voix, on aurait dit celle de Caroline. Sans avoir besoin de plus y réfléchir, je me détends, un peu plus sur le canapé blanc, Bonnie revient rapidement à mes côtés et souris à Rebekah.

-"Caroline est tomber dans la boue, c'est ça ?" je demande à Bonnie, mais je sais déjà la réponse à ma question.

-"Oui" souffle-t-elle simplement. Je ferme alors les yeux et me repose un long moment, après tout, depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas dormis? Je me sens épuisée voir même exténuée , la journée à été longue. Trop longue pour moi. Bonnie me regarde de haut en bas et comprend enfin le problème.

-"Tu devrais aller de reposer Katherine, depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas dormi au juste." elle plisse les yeux et attend ma réponse pour exploser sur moi.

-"Exactement depuis hier matin à 10 heures, j'ai juste fais une petite nuit blanche, c'est tout. Je peux encore tenir deux ou trois heures, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi."

-"Katherina Dobreva Pierce, je veux que tu file directement et maintenant au lit. Et pas de discussion." ordonne alors la voix de Rebekah, ce qui me fais rire.

-"Tu vois Bonnie, comment une femme fait pour se faire respecter par trois homme inépuisable" je souffle à mon amie, alors que mes yeux sont toujours fermés et que je souris fière de ma réplique. Je me lève alors, fais un rapide baiser sur la joue de Bonnie et me relève péniblement, foutu jambe, elle me fait un mal de chien. Je tressaillis de douleur, ce qui, malheureusement, n'échappe pas au regard expert de Rebekah.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu as, Katherine, ça va?" la voix forte et dure, s'est transformée en une voix fluette et calme, voir même rassurante.

-"Je...ouai, ça va, c'est juste cette foutu jambe droite, qui me tire."

-"Tu devrais peut être changer les bandages, ça te ferais du bien" souffle la métisse.

-"Quelle bandage? Katherine qu'a tu fais encore comme idioties?"

-"On a eus un accident de voiture, il y a quelques jours et ma jambe à un peut souffert." je réponds en lançant un regard noir à Bonnie, hors de question de dire la vérité au Mickaelson. Moins ils en sauront, mieux ils se porteront.

-"Un accident, mais mon dieu tu es sûre que tu vas bien au moins ?"

-"Oui, j'ai été à l'hôpital, on m'a soigné et on m'a dis de me reposer pendant quelques jours." Règle 1 du bon menteur, toujours dissimulée une touche de vérité pour que votre histoire tienne la route. Après tout j'ai bien été à l'hôpital. Non?


	4. Chapitre 4 (Pov Caroline)

Chapitre 4 (pdv Caroline)

-"PAPA NON JE T'EN SUPPLIE, NE ME FAIS PAS DE MAL" je sens les larmes qui me brûle le visage pendant que mon père tord une seconde fois ma jambe dans un angle que même la meilleure gymnaste ne pourrait survivre. J'hurle de douleur et mes larmes redoublent. La douleur est immense, pitié achever moi maintenant, je ne veux plus jamais avoir mal, la mort me paraît douce à côté de mon père. J'aurai peut être dû penser au suicide, avant de me retrouver ici.

Mon père sourit, d'un sourire sadique et se lèche les lèvres devant mon regard effrayé, pour lui, tout ça n'est qu'un simple jeu. Un mort de plus. Mais je suis sa fille enfin, comment peut-il éprouver du désir à faire ça. Détruire son propre sang, sa propre chair, il faut être un monstre. Il reprend alors ma seconde jambe et j'hurle une seconde fois de douleur.

Soudain, je vois son visage. C'est cet homme, je ne le connais pas et je ne les jamais vus, mais je me sens tout de suite rassuré de le voir. Son regard bleu azur se porte sur moi et il devient instantanément plus doux, son image clignote, comme si à n'importe quel moment il pourrait disparaître. Il s'approche de moi et je me surprends en réalisant que mon père à immédiatement disparu. Où est-il? Je repose mon attention sur l'homme blond, qui se rapproche de plus en plus de moi. Nos visages ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'écart, je sens son souffle contre mes joues. Mon coeur bat plus vite et l'angoisse remonte petit à petit, qui est-il? Mon sauveur ou mon bourreau? Je le regarde de mes yeux remplient de larmes et il ouvre enfin la bouche pour prendre la parole.

-"Reveillez-vous..."

-"Quoi?"

-"Mon Ange, Réveille toi!"

J'ouvre subitement les yeux, la nuit est tombée, je suis à l'arrière d'une voiture et l'homme est toujours là face à moi. Prise de panique j'encercle mes bras autour de son cou et me colle à lui pour m'enfouir dans son cou pour pleurer toute les larmes de mon corps. J'ai tellement eus peur. D'abord surpris, l'homme finit par répond à l'étreinte et encercle ma taille, ce simple geste me rassure.

-"Chuuut mon Ange, tout va bien, ce n'était qu'un simple cauchemar. C'est fini"

Soudain, mes idées se remettent en place, je me souviens des derniers événements de ma vie: la tueuse, les messages masqués, le gala, ma peur, l'accident et tout ce que j'avais réussis à entendre pendant mon sommeil. Si j'avais bien compris, moi et les filles avons eus un accident et j'ai finis à l'hôpital, mais alors pourquoi je me retrouvai ici, et qui est cet homme? Peut être notre homme aux multiples messages.

Aussitôt que cette idée rentre dans ma tête, je m'écarte de ses bras et me colle à l'opposé de lui, dès lors, mon sentiment de sécurité s'évanouie et je ne pense plus qu'à revenir vers lui. Mais ma peur prend le dessus et je le regarde effrayée. Il semble surprit et me fixe à son tour. Je me perds alors dans son doux regard, déjà là, je me sens mieux, je soupire et reprends un peut de constance. Où sont Katherine et Bonnie, les a-t-il tuer?

-"Vous êtes venu ici pour me tuer?" étrangement, il rit à ma question.

-"Pour qui me prends-tu mon ange? Un assassin?"

-"Cela dépend, qui êtes-vous?"

-"Klaus Mickaelson, un vieil ami de Katherina, elle est à l'intérieur et m'a demandé de venir te chercher mon ange."

-"Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça, c'est très grossier."

-"Mais je n'ai pas encore la chance de connaître ton doux prénom, mon ange..."

-"Caroline, Caroline Forbes."

-"Enchanté Caroline, maintenant si tu voudrais bien me suivre pour rentrer à l'intérieur, tu m'en verrai vraiment heureux."

Je soupire un long moment, avant de finalement le suivre dans l'air de la nuit. Combien de temps j'ai dormis au juste? Des jours, au moins. Il me faut vraiment une explication avec Bonnie et Katherine et, si j'en crois Klaus, elles sont à l'intérieur.

Je me retrouve instantanément dans le noir et j'entends dès ma sortie, le bruit de verrouillage des portières de la voiture. Où est Klaus? Je l'ai vu disparaître pour me laisser la place de sortir, et maintenant il a disparu. Je fais quelques pas, le coeur battant à tout rompre, je sens comme un présence à mes côtés, une chaleur humaine, je distingue même un souffle sur ma nuque. Je me retourne près à hurler, mais des bras m'attirent jusqu'à me coller contre son corps, je relève le regard, c'est Klaus.

-"Mon dieu, vous m'avez fait une de ses peurs. Ne refaites plus jamais ça, c'est compris?" je porte un doigt accusateur et le colle à son buste sans pour autant me décoller de lui. Il sourit simplement, comme amusé de la situation.

-"Mon ange, la maison est de l'autre côté, où comptais-tu aller au juste?"

-"C'est de votre faute aussi, si vous ne m'aviez pas laissez seule"

-"Je suis juste à côté depuis tout à l'heure. Mais viens, il fait froid et je ne tiens pas à passer la nuit dehors, mon ange."

Sans me laisser le choix, il m'attrape la main et me tire sans ménagement en direction des lumières. Je le suis, pour la première fois, sans poser de problème et serre un peu plus fort sa main quand j'entends le bruit des hiboux. Le silence règne entre nous deux et je me contente de rester sagement derrière lui. Le sol est boueux et je manque à plusieurs reprises de trébucher, il s'arrête à chaque fois et attend que je reprenne mon équilibre. Je ressens soudain une vive douleur au niveau de mon estomac et je lâche la main de Klaus pour appuyer là où sa fait mal, j'étouffe même un cri, le blond se retourne et me fixe l'air inquiet.

-"Qu'est-ce que vous avez?"

-"Je sors de l'hôpital, j'ai encore quelques douleurs à certains moments mais ça va passer, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter."

-"Quel genre d'accident?"

-"De voiture je crois, mais c'est extrêmement flou pour moi. Je crois que c'est bon, on peut continuer, et puis moi aussi je commence à avoir froid."

-"Et puis à trop traîner, tu pourrais alerter les loups..." dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Je le regarde effrayer et pose la question qui me brûle les lèvres.

-"Il y a des loups, par ici?" la peur dans ma voix est facilement lisible, Klaus, quand à lui, rigole d'un air vainqueur et répond très vaguement par un 'Peut être bien', avant de reprendre ma main et m'entrainer sur le chemin boueux.

Je me rapproche de lui et encercle sa main de mes deux mains. L'idiot, il me fait peur avec ses sous-entendus. J'entends alors un bruit, pas très rassurant qui provient de la forêt, j'y reporte toute mon attention et mon pied cogne sur une pierre présente sur le chemin. Je vois immédiatement la chute arriver.

Je pousse un cri et entraîne le pauvre Klaus dans ma chute. La pente est raide et nous roulons sur plusieurs tours, Klaus me colle contre lui et m'encercle la taille pour me rapprocher au maximum. Au final, on atterrit en bas du chemin, moi sur lui, qui se retrouve en train de devoir supporter tout mon poids. Je reprends difficilement mon souffle et entre dans un fou rire, face à la situation un peu loquasse, dans laquelle je me retrouve. Mon rire contamine le blond en dessous de moi, qui se met à rire lui aussi de bon coeur. Puis, seulement après ça, je réalise notre position. Je rougis directement et tente de me relever, mais Klaus resserre son emprise sur moi, mon souffle se coupe instantanément et mon regard divague entre ses yeux et ses lèvres, qui sont malgré tout, très tentante. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et souris face à son regard insistant. J'approche mon visage et me colle à son oreille droite, reprenant le peu de confiance qu'il me reste.

-"Si tu crois que c'est si facile de m'avoir, trésor, laisse moi te dire que tu te fourre le doigts dans l'oeil." je me détache de son emprise et reprend mon chemin, en direction de la porte d'entrée qui n'est plus qu'à quelques pas maintenant.

J'entends le rire de Klaus et un corps qui se relève pour me suivre, j'ouvre à ce moment la porte et croise directement le regard de Bonnie. Seigneur elle va bien. Elle sourit, heureuse de me revoir et je l'enlace amicalement, retenant mes larmes. Derrière moi, la porte se referme et Klaus part directement s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, sans me lâcher des yeux. Mes vêtements sont tous recouverts de boue, tout comme ceux du frère Mickaelson, je reporte mon regard accusateur sur Bonnie pour lui ordonner de m'expliquer la situation. Elle m'entraîne plus loin, et je me retrouve seule avec elle, pendant qu'elle me raconte toute l'histoire. Tant d'événements manqués en si peut de temps...

-"Mais Katherine? Où est-elle ? Elle va bien au moins ?"

-"Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, elle était simplement épuisée et est partit se coucher, et toi, tu devrais sincèrement prendre une douche."

-"D'accord...et où elle est la douche?"

-"Je sais pas moi, va demander à notre hôte." Je la supplie du regard, non, pas Klaus, pitié, cet homme me file la frousse... "Et puis, vu comment il te regarde, tu devrais foncer." je la regarde, choquée par son audace et retourne précipitamment dans le salon.

Trop rapidement à mon avis, car peine à fait quelques pas, je fonce dans une masse boueuse qui me retient de justesse de tomber. Klaus. Evidemment, ne pouvait-il pas rester loin de moi, juste une seconde? Il plonge son regard encore une fois son regard dans le mien et cela me trouble, bien que je le cache.

-"Et bien mon ange, sans vouloir te vexer, tu pourrais arrêter de tomber dans mes bras à chaque fois que tu me vois. Enfin, pas besoin de faire semblant, il suffit de demander pour que je ne te lâche plus."

-"C'est vous le fautif, vous m'avez foncer dessus."

-"Bien, suit moi mon ange, les douches sont à l'étage." je le suis, pour la seconde fois de la soirée, sans discuter. Il faut vraiment que je me reprenne, je deviens beaucoup trop obéissante depuis que Klaus est là.

En chemin, je croise Rebekah, la soeur de Klaus, qui vient tout juste de laisser Katherine se reposer. Elle me salue poliment et me propose de redescendre en bas une fois lavée pour dîner. Je la remercie rapidement et continue mon chemin de peur de perdre Klaus, qui lui, ne m'a pas attendu. La maison est immense avec des tonnes de couloirs sombres et effrayants, j'augmente la vitesse de mes pas de peur de perdre l'homme au cheveux blond qui marche à toute allure devant moi.

Seulement, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'arrêter au milieu du couloir, comme attiré par un des nombreux tableaux qui décorent les couloirs. C'est une jeune femme, blonde et qui sourit face à l'homme. Elle porte une longue robe de soirée bleu ciel et donne l'impression d'une femme forte. L'auteur de ce tableau est très talentueux, j'ai chercher de nombreux peintre pour la décoration des bureaux de mon entreprise, mais aucuns n'avaient été à la hauteur de mes espérances.

-"Tu aimes mon ange?" je sursaute, à la voix de Klaus qui me surprend.

-"Beaucoup, mais j'en connais un rayon sur l'art, et je n'ai jamais vus ce style. Le trait est si clairement dessiné, on dirait que la jeune femme peut sortir du tableau à n'importe quel moment. Un tel talent devrait être exposé."

-"Merci mon ange, tant de flatterie me touche."

-"C'est vous qui avez fais ça?"

-"Comme tout les tableaux ici"

-"Je nous vous crois pas..."

-"Laisse moi le prouver, demain, à quatorze heures dans le salon, je te peindrais ce que tu veux mon ange." ma curiosité prend le dessus et j'accepte sa proposition. Ce qui semble l'amuser. Il me laisse finalement seule et je m'enferme dans la salle de bain, assise sur le sol, le dos collé à la porte, je soupire pour remettre mes idées en place. Ce Klaus me rendra folle, c'est certain. Pour le moment, j'ouvre le jet d'eau et enlève mes vêtements avant que ma peau entre en contact avec l'eau chaude de la douche. Une discussion que j'ai eus avec Katherine il y a seulement deux jours, me revient en mémoire.

F-B

Elle me sourit simplement et me tend une tasse de café noir. J'en prends une petite gorgée avant de la poser sur mon bureau, recouvert de plusieurs piles de dossiers, chacun plus gros les un que les autres. Que fait Katherine Pierce à mon lieu de travail ?

-"Alors c'est ici que tu passes tes journées?" demande la brune pour lancer la conversation. Je la regarde un moment et me reprend rapidement.

-"Quand je ne suis pas en voyage ou dans la salle de réunion, oui c'est bien là"

-"Charmant, tu sais moi aussi je bouge beaucoup à cause du boulot, d'ailleurs je ne vais pas traîner, j'ai un rendez-vous dans une trentaine de minutes."

Elle jette un regard sur chaque objets, comme si elle analysait mon environnement puis en fait de même avec moi. Je me tends directement et attends de savoir qu'est-elle venue faire ici? D'accord nous sommes amies, mais Bonnie aussi et elle n'a jamais pris la peine de venir jusqu'ici. Katherine semble soudain bloquée sur quelques choses derrière moi, je me retourne et vois le tableau que m'avait offert Tyler quelques années plus tôt. Bien sûr ce n'est pas lui qui l'avait fait, mais un de ses amis, m'avait-il dit. Je le trouvais banal ce tableau, mais il restait là quand même.

-"Je sais, ce tableau est un travail d'amateur, mais j'ai pas trouvée le temps d'en trouver un autre."

-"Si tu veux je connais un suuper peindre bourré de talent, il te peins celui là les yeux fermer. Je peux l'appeler si tu veux?"

-"Pourquoi pas, sur quel signature signe-t-il?" je demande, réellement intéressée par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

-"un K et un M entremêlé, mais il n'a jamais fait d'exposition, il peint plus par passion et garde toutes ses toiles chez lui. C'est idiot parce qu'il se ferait des millions comme ça. Je me rappelle de ce tableau qu'il a dessiner une fois, c'est intrigant parce que c'était ton portrait craché, peut être que tu le connais."

-"Peut être, mais tu sais pas où je pourrais le joindre ce petit prodige?"

-"Je..je dois y aller, on en reparle demain, je finis à dix-huit heures, passe chez moi, j'y serai."

-"Attend Katherine!"

-"Quoi?"

-"T'était quand même pas passer pour m'apporter le café?"

-"Peut être bien que si" et elle sort me laissant seule dans mes songes, perdue par le changement brusque de comportement chez Katherine.

Fin F-B

J'entends quelqu'un qui toque à la porte et me ramène au présent. C'est Bonnie, le repas est prêt, je sors rapidement de la douche et enfile mes habits pour courir dans les couloirs à recherche du tableau de tout à l'heure. Je m'arrête subitement et le fixe plus en détail, mes cheveux mouillent mes vêtements et le sol, mais je me penche pour regarder la signature en bas su tableau. Bonnie me suit tant bien que mal et ne comprend pas mon attitude. Un K qui s'entremêle avec un M, un K et un M, comme Klaus Mickaelson. Lorsque je regarde d'un peut plus prêt, je réalise que la jeune femme que j'ai pris pour Rebekah, me ressemble beaucoup plus. Klaus Mickaelson m'a dessiner alors qu'on ne se connaissait même pas, non, j'apparaît souvent dans les magazines, il m'a peut être vus et à décider que mon visage irait bien dans la déco du couloir. C'est tout, pourtant le doute s'installe. Où alors il me suit depuis toujours, moi et les filles et c'est lui notre maître chanteur... Qui est Klaus Mickaelson?


	5. Chapitre 5 (Pov Bonnie)

**Chapitre 5 (pdv Bonnie)**

**Le silence règne autour de la table, pendant ce qu'il me semble une éternité. Caroline n'ose pas accordé un seul regard à Klaus, alors que celui ci cherche à capter son attention cela, devant le regard spectateur de Rebekah. Cette jeune femme est blonde et assez grande, 1m70 ou plus, elle fixe de ses grands yeux bruns Caroline et mordille à certain moment dans sa viande pour la déguster d'une manière distraire. De ce que m'a dit Katherine dans la voiture, c'est la seule fille dans la famille Mickaelson. Cette famille est plus riche que moi, Katherine et Caroline réunis, pourtant ils vivent ensemble, dans cette grande maison, avec personne dans les alentours. Klaus lui, était plus âgé que sa soeur, de quelques mois seulement, mais il avait ce regard de grand frère protecteur, quand il l'a regardait, jamais il ne laisserai quelques choses lui arriver. Rebekah sort de son observation pour se retourner vers moi et me sourire le plus sincèrement possible, j'avale une gorgée de mon verre, l'interrogatoire commence.**

**-"Alors comme ça, vous êtes des amies de Katherina ?"**

**-"Oui, comme je l'ai dis tout à l'heure, on s'est rencontré pour le travail et un peu plus tard, je lui ai présentée Caroline, depuis on est amie."**

**-"Et raconter moi ce fameux accident, comment est-ce arrivé?" demanda la voix fluette de Rebekah.**

**-"On rentrait d'un gala lorsqu'une camionnette nous à volontairement foncer dedans, j'ai réussis à sortir mes amies juste avant que la voiture ne parte en fumée et par la suite un policier est venu m'interrogé, il a sous entendus qu'il faudrait mieux pour nous de partir hors de la Floride. Katherine a alors pensé à vous, mais c'est étrange, elle m'a parlé d'une petite maison, sans aucun réseau, perdue au milieu de la forêt."**

**-"Oui, Katherina n'est pas venue ici depuis cinq ans, et il y a eut quelques amélioration dont une salle cinématographique, du réseau pour les ordinateurs et un billard, mes frères ont vraiment suppliés avant que j'accepte d'ajouter cette table dans notre salon du deuxième étage..."**

**-"Vous avez une salle cinématographie ?!" je souris face à la remarque de Caroline, sous ses airs de femme forte qui dirige une société, c'était aussi une jeune enfant, toujours émerveillée par les choses qui l'a faisait rêver.**

**-"Oui mon ange, après dîner nous irons regarder un film si tu le veux bien.." Klaus s'adressait si calmement à Caroline, mais ce n'est pas cela qui me marque le plus...**

**-"Mon Ange ?" à ma remarque Caroline me lance un noir et je comprends que j'aurais mieux fais de me taire. Rebekah rit face à la situation, et Klaus sourit à 'Son ange' qui elle vire au rouge. **

**-"J'adorerais, mais c'est moi qui choisis le film alors ! "**

**-"Cest d'accord" souffle la soeur Mickaelson. Je la regarde sourire et rire avec Caroline et je comprends que Rebekah nous a accepter dans sa maison. On fait désormais partit de la famille pour elle. Je me demande comme Katherine et cette famille se sont connus, peut être qu'un jour, Katherine me racontera cette partie de sa vie.**

**Pour l'heure, j'aide rapidement la blonde à ranger la vaisselle et pars à la suite de Caroline pour choisir un film. Dès qu'on rentre dans la pièce, je suis surprise par la décoration de cette salle, c'était exactement la copie conforme des cinémas parisiens. Mon amie hurle de joie lorsqu'elle se retrouve face à une machine à barbe à papa, et une autre un peut plus loin, celle des pop-corns. Je ris face à l'enfant qu'est devenu Caroline Forbes et Klaus part à suite pendant que Rebekah rit à mes côtés.**

**-"Elle est toujours comme ça, c'est un rayon de soleil cette fille." je souffle pour engager la conversation avec la bonde. Elle me regarde et son sourire diminue, ses yeux m'analyse de la tête au pied et je me sens presque gênée devant son regard si insistant, au bout de ce qui me semble des heures, elle me lâche pour de nouveau regarder Caroline. Cette femme est vraiment étrange, il me semble. Mais soudain elle se retourne à nouveau vers moi et me sourie comme jamais.**

**-"Finalement je vous aime bien toutes les deux" et elle part ainsi, rejoindre son frère qui attend toujours que Caroline choisisse un film.**

**Finalement elle se décide pour regarder "Bloody Mary la Vengance" et je m'installe à sa droite, Kaus à sa gauche. J'aurais pensé que Rebekah se serait assit à côté de mon frère, mais elle s'installe à mes côtés et me tend un petit sachet remplit de pop-corn. J'en attrape une poignée et elle me sourit avant de commencer à regarder le film. A certaines scènes, qui me semble les plus sanglantes, Caroline se rapproche un petit peut plus de Klaus et bientôt, elle s'endort la tête posée sur son épaule. Finalement le surnom 'La Belle Au Bois Dormant' que lui donne Katherine, lui va comme un gant. Contrairement à Caroline, la deuxième blonde rit aux éclats devant le sang qui gicle du corps de la pauvre fille, bientôt ses rires se mélangent au mien et on se regarde un long moment, le sourire au lèvres, avant d'entendre de nouveau un cri et de repartir dans nos rires. Je sais, à partir de ce moment précis, que je viens de me faire une nouvelle amie.**

**La fin du film arrive, sans que j'ai vu les heures passées, il doit être dans les 3 heures du matin, mais après les douze de route pendant lesquelles j'ai dormis, le sommeil n'est pas au rendez-vous. Klaus porte Caroline comme une princesse jusqu'à la chambre qui lui a été attribué, avant même que le générique de fin ne se termine. Il nous lance un bref :Bonne nuit et quitte la salle sous mon regard suspect. Il faudra vraiment que je surveille la relation de ces deux là, je suis plus que méfiante avec les hommes depuis l'épisode 'Jeremy', et je me méfie de chaque hommes qui passent. Je me reprends vite et commence à me dirigé vers la sortie lorsque la voix de Rebekah me retient.**

**-"Bonnie!" je me retourne pour la fixer, dans sa main droite, un ne comprends pas tout de suite et lui lance un regard interrogateur.**

**-"C'est le deux, ça te dis?" elle me sourit pleine d'espoir et j'hausse les épaules avant de la rejoindre et d'insérer le disque pour débuter le film.**

**-"Aucune chance que je dorme de toute manière."**

**Je sors de la salle avec Rebekah qui rit de bon coeur, le film est finit depuis bien longtemps mais nous sommes restées après la fin pour nous faire des barbes à papas. Bien vite le geste enfantin s'est transformé en une bataille de barbe à papa, et me voilà toute collante et recouverte de sucre. Mes cheveux ne sont plus qu'un gros noeud géant et les si beaux cheveux blonds de Rebakah sont collés contre son visage et un peu partout sur sa veste noir. Nos bras sont entremêlés et on se dirige toutes les deux en direction de la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner. **

**Il est six heures du matin, tout le monde dort encore profondément mais on y va quand même et on décide de faire des pancackes. Je ne sais pas réellement ce qui m'arrive mais un rien me fait rire, peut être les calmement que j'ai avalé à l'hôpital ou alors tout simplement la présence de Rebekah. Celle ci comme déjà à faire cuire les petites crêpes quand elle se remet à rire, elle étouffe son bruit avec un torchon et son visage vire au rouge avant qu'elle se tourne vers moi pour me lancer un regard de défi. Elle me demande de prendre la deuxième poile qui est dans le placard au dessus de l'évier.**

**-"Bien maintenant, on fait un concours, celle qui arrive à jeter son pancackes le plus haut et le rattraper ensuite à gagner."**

**-"Mais c'est impossible!"**

**-"Vraiment?" suite à sa elle jette son pancacke qui vole jusqu'au niveau du lustre avant de redescendre et d'atterrir dans la poile. Je la regarde impressionner et me prête rapidement au jeu, bientôt les pancackes volent dans tout les sens et mon rire empli la salle.**

**-"Allez à toi, c'est ton dernier alors donne toi au maximum" je me concentre comme si je faisais les J-O spéciales pancackes et le lance en l'air fort. Je ferme les yeux et tends une assiette pour qu'il retombe dedans, mais les secondes passent et rien de vient. Rebekah redouble ses rires et j'ouvre les yeux pour découvrir mon pancacke accroché au plafond. Sous le choc je le regarde un long moment devant la blonde qui se retient tant bien que mal de ne pas retourner dans un fou-rire.**

**-"Mais comment c'est possible?"**

**-"Tu sais, un jour un scientifique a assuré que tout ce qui monte finit par redescendre...à mon avis , il te connaissait pas."**

**Je la regarde et j'éclate de rire avec elle, n'entendant pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et des pas qui approche. Lorsque je les vois mon rire se coupe directement et je reste stoïque alors que le jeune homme le regarde amusé par la situation plus qu'amusante. Il ne semble pas avoir vu le pancackes qui pend toujours au plafond et s'approche de Rebekah pour la saluer. Derrière lui, un deuxième homme, plus âgé et qui porte un costume noir. Rebekah les voit à son tour et sourit avant d'enlacer le premier homme qui ne me lâche pas du regard. **

**-"Kol! Elijah! Enfin rentré, comment va Madame Gilbert?"**

**-"Madame Gilbert va mal, sa fille est morte, elle l'a apprit à notre arrivé" répond celui en costume qui semble être Elijah, l'aîné de la famille.**

**-"Gilbert, comme Vicky Gilbert?" je demande trop curieuse de savoir.**

**-"Oh! Mais qui est cette charmante créature cachée derrière toi Rebekah?" demande celui qui doit être Kol.**

**-"C'est Bonnie Bennett, une amie qui est arrivée hier soir.." répond Rebekah, pendant que son frère s'approche de moi et me fait un rapide baise-main.**

**-"Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question!?" j'arrache ma main de son emprise et me dirige vers Elijah.**

**-"Oui, Vicky Gilbert qui est morte il y a deux semaines, vous la connaissiez" les dates correspondent, il y a deux semaines j'étais avec Caroline et Katherine en train de nous faire interrogées, c'était la fille du haut de la liste, celle dont le nom était rayé.**

**-"De nom, les policiers ne parlaient que de ça, quand ils sont venus m'interroger." je réponds plus pour Rebekah que pour ses frères.**

**"Oh, mon trésor, tu as pas eus trop peur? demande Kol, alors qu'il s'assoit sur la table et s'enfourne un pancacke.**

**-"Bonnie n'est pas seule Elijah..."reprend Rebekah avant que j'ai eus le temps de répondre à Kol.**

**-"D'autres amies?" Elijah s'assoit à côté de son petit frère, mais ne touche pas à l'assiette.**

**-"Je...Kol, pourrais-tu aller chercher du bois pour la cheminée?" demande Rebekah pour pouvoir discuter seule à seule avec Elijah.**

**-"A peine arrivé et je suis déjà maltraité, de toute manière il me faut quelqu'un pour porter le bois, je peux pas tout seul." Rebekah se retourne directement vers moi et me lance un regard pour m'amadouer et me supplie des yeux.**

**-"D'accord, s'il le faut..." je me dirige vers la porte et Kol part à ma suite tout sourire.**

**-"Alors comme ça tu es une amie de Rebkah ?" Kol marche désormais à mes côtés et garde les main dans les poches de son jean usé.**

**-"On peut dire ça... je suis plus l'amie, d'une des amies de Rebekah..." je réponds dans le flou et continue mon chemin sur le sentier.**

**-"Je l'a connais cette amie?" comprenant qu'il ne lâchera pas l'affaire je m'arrête et le regarde droit dans les yeux alors qu'il sourit fier de lui. Si seulement je pouvais lui faire ravaler son sourire... Je pose les mains sur ma taille et soupire, déjà à bout face à ce personnage qui me rappelle Jeremy.**

**-"Tu ne lâche jamais toi ?"**

**-"Jamais. Alors c'est qui ?"**

**-"Katherina..." je reprends ma route et profite de sa surprise pour prendre de l'avance sur le chemin. Mais il se reprend vite et arrive à ma suite.**

**-"Sérieux? Si on m'avait dit ça, plus tôt, Katherina, de retour..." il rit et avance pour être à la même hauteur que moi, il me détaille un moment et pose la question qui lui brûle les lèvres "Pourquoi portes-tu un pull, je veux dire on est en pleine été, il fait quoi 35° en après midi et tu porte quand même ce pull qui recouvre chaque centimètre de ta peau, pourquoi?" je continue d'avancer, réfléchissant à mes mots et j'aperçois enfin le bois qu'il faut rapporter.**

**-"Peut être que c'est pour cacher quelque chose..."**

**-"Si c'est ton corps de déesse s'est raté, je le vois malgré tout" je ne peux m'empêcher un rire mais n'en démords pas, je sais de quoi sont capables ces garçons, ils vous traitent comme un reine pour finalement partir quand ils ont ce qu'ils veulent. **

**Voilà dans quelle catégorie de garçon se trouve Kol Mickaelson. Il n'apporte que les ennuis. Je connais bien leur plan d'attaque pour y avoir succomber une fois avec Jeremy: ils te repèrent parmi la foule et à la fin repartent sans toi, et c'est à ce moment que tu réalises qu'il n'y a que toi à blâmer. J'ai honte pour ces pauvres filles qui tombent encore de le panneau du beau garçon qui n'a que des ennuis et qui t'emmène dans des endroits les uns plus beaux que les autres avant de t'abandonner plus bas que terre. Certains même reviennent par la suite, ils prétendent ne pas savoir qu'ils sont la raison pour laquelle tu sombres, puis ils passent à autres choses, et tu deviens une étrangère croisée dans la rue pour eux. Ce genre de mecs ne pourra jamais aimé, ni toi, ni elle, ni toutes les autres d'avant, ils sont dangereux. Un chasseur qui court après sa proie, un coureur de jupons. **

**-"Je pensais pas à ça..." je souffle toujours perdue dans mes pensées alors qu'il commence à couper du bois et le regrouper à mes pieds.**

**-"A quoi alors ?" demande-t-il curieux de connaitre mes secrets.**

**-"Tu ne le saurais surement jamais..." il rit à ma réponse et s'approche de moi comme un chasseur pour s'arrêter à quelques pas de moi.**

**-"Tu m'intrigues Bonnie Bennett... j'aime ça."**

**Coucou ;) Première petite note de l'auteur qui supplie le plus gentiment du monde à ses lecteurs de laisser un petit review à la fin de la lecture pour savoir comment vous voyez les prochains chapitres. J'en profite aussi pour faire un petit sondage sur le couple fart de la fiction qui reste encore à définir : **

**1)Klaroline**

**2)Kennett**

**3)Kalijah **

**Laissez votre numéro de couple en review et je me ferais un plaisir d'écrire la suite très bientôt...**

**Réponse de Review sur le chapitre 3:**

**Cassie52 : Alors la façon de mentir de Katherine a-t-elle marché pour toi ? Et où est mon review pour le chapitre 4 :'(**

**sabrina-visiteur : Malheureusement pour toi je ne fait que des points de vue Bonnie, Katherine et Caroline. Le double Point de Vue arrive dans le chapitre 13. Quand à l'action, les choses s'amplifient dans le chapitre 11. BISOU.**

**AnonymeY : Le prochain chapitre est réservé à Katherine et Elijah !**

**XoXo**


	6. Chapitre 6 (Pov Katherine & Bonnie)

**Chapitre 6 (pdv Katherine)**

**-"Katherine ! Debout! C'est une belle journée qui commence et si tu veux pas que je t'appelle Caroline numéro 2, tu as intérêt à te lever."**

**-"Hein ? Pourquoi Caroline numéro 2 ?" hurle la blondinette alors que j'ouvre les yeux pour voir mes deux amies face à face. Caroline les mains sur les hanches lance un regard animal à la jeune métisse semble attendre une réponse à cette question.**

**-"Parce que tu dors tout le temps Blondie.." les deux regards se posent sur moi et Caroline sourit avant de se jeter sur moi pour un calîn. **

**Ce geste me surprend, je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois que quelqu'un m'a enlacé, à part Stefan, Rebekah, Elijah... peut être les deux autres dans un moment de folie, mais pas même ma mère n'avait jamais fait ça, les gestes d'affection c'était pas son genre. Caroline finit par me relâcher mais reste assise sur le lit, proche de moi. Depuis le Gala, je n'avais pas vus Caroline réveillée et je suis heureuse de la voir en pleine forme, même si je ne lui dirai jamais, foutu caractère. Bonnie s'assoit à son tour et à son regard je comprends que j'ai raté des choses. J'entends la voix de Rebekah à l'étage d'en dessous, mais aussi des voix d'hommes, je comprends enfin qu'Elijah et Kol sont rentrés et qu'ils sont en bas. Je soupire et lance un regard à mes deux amies avant d'ouvrir la bouche.**

**-"Rien de nouveau par rapport à l'inconnu ?"**

**-"Non, j'ai rien vu de suspect." répond Caroline alors que Bonnie se tait et semble hésité à nous parler de quelques choses. Je presse sa main et l'encourage du regard. C'était pas le bon moment pour cacher des choses et Bonnie le sait.**

**-"Elijah et Kol, ils étaient avec Madame Gilbert, la mère de Vicky Gilbert, hier soir. La pauvre femme à apprit la mort de sa fille, qui est morte il y a deux semaines. A la même époque où on découvrait Faye Chamberlain morte avec son nom rayé en haut de la liste."**

**-Mon dieu..." souffle simplement Caroline.**

**-"Tu penses que je suis la prochaine ? Après tout j'étais la deuxième sur cette putain de liste." **

**Bonnie me regarde un bon moment et j'attends sa réponse comme un criminel qui attend son jugement mais elle n'a pas le temps de me répondre car un bruit nous surprend, comme si une balle de tennis vient de frapper le mur. Mais là, le bruit vient de la fenêtre. Caroline sursaute de surprise et ce retourne pour regarder l'extérieur avec son regard expert, celui qu'elle a appris en regardant les grands classiques de polards américains. Un pigeon mort vient d'être jeter de dehors, du sang dégouline de la fenêtre et une moue dégoûtée se dessine sur le visage de Bonnie. Je me lève subitement suivit de Bonnie puis de Caroline et ouvre la fenêtre, mais personne n'est dehors, c'est impossible que ce soit un des frères Mickaelson, je les entends toujours rire en dessous, inconscient du danger présent autour d'eux, danger présent par ma faute, j'avais peut-être eus une mauvaise idée de revenir ici, inconsciemment je les avais mêlés à mon problème . Mais les Mickaelson ne sont pas du genre à faire des blagues de ce genre peu amusante et surtout grotesque après tout un pigeon mort, ça me fait plus penser à notre mystérieux inconnu. Mais comment nous a-t-il retrouvé ? Personne ne connait les Mickaelson et encore moins un lien qui nous unit, ce qui veut dire que l'homme nous a suivit. Bonnie attrape un chiffon et essuie le sang tout en me poussant gentiment pour pouvoir y accéder. Les battements de mon coeur redoublent et j'analyse une dernière fois la forêt mais ne voit personne, Bonnie ne dit rien non plus et Caroline s'éloigne déjà de la fenêtre. Je reporte mon attention sur le pigeon mort, je ne suis pas vétérinaire, mais je peux clairement dire que le pigeon est mort depuis plusieurs jours, rien qu'à l'odeur. Bonnie commence à son tour à s'éloigner, mais je la retiens par le bas et lui dis de regarder le pigeon plus en détail, elle ouvre grand les yeux lorsqu'elle comprend mon inquiétude et rappelle Caroline pour lui montrer notre découverte. En effet le pigeon porte, enroulé autour de sa patte droite, un petit morceau de papier blanc, je le détache délicatement et retourne m'asseoir en posant le pigeon sur la commode. Caroline me suit et Bonnie regarde une dernière fois dehors, elle semble voir quelqu'un et lui fait un bref signe de main hypocrite avant de refermer brusquement la fenêtre.**

**-"C'est juste Kol Mickaelson qui vient de sortir pour m'ennuyer mais ce mot?" Je lui jette mon regard de fouine, qui veut dire 'On en reparlera de Kol' avant que je ne déroule le message et lis à voix haute pour mes amies. **

**-"Oh! The pretties girls think they are free...but the thruth won't let you free bitches, and I'm going to bury you with it.." **

**-"C'est pas vrai! Mais c'était censé être un endroit introuvable, où on serait en sécurité et maintenant c'est encore pire, il nous menace" Caroline soupire et fait des va-et-vient dans la pièce sous mon regard perplexe. Elle n'a pas encore comprit que notre inconnu est là depuis le début du séjour.**

**-"Il nous a suivis" conclu Bonnie, j'acquise à sa remarque mais la peur reprend le dessus sur moi et je me lève telle une furie, attrape le pigeon au vol est descend en bas. Hors de question que je reste dans cette pièce avec un pigeon mort à ma droite, je vais jeter ce déchet avant.**

**Caroline et Bonnie à ma suite, j'entre dans le salon et tombe sur la famille Mickaelson au complet. Rebekah me sourit simplement et repart dans la cuisine, Klaus se contente de nous saluer et ne se lève même pas de sa chaise. Kol semble ravi et vient me soulever du sol pour m'enlacer, deux fois dans la même journée ça fait mal à ma réputation de salope, il rit et me repose avant que je n'ai eus le temps d'ouvrir la bouche et j'échange des vagues paroles avec lui, comme deux amis qui se retrouvent après un moment de séparation. **

**-"Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec un pigeon mort dans la main ?" Il vient seulement de le remarquer l'idiot, à croire que c'était normal d'avoir ça chez soi.**

**-"Oh on fait du vaudou toutes les trois, c'était sensé être un rituel pour te pourrir la vie, mais le sort à raté et a prédis ta mort prochaine...mais non crétin, c'est juste un stupide pigeon qui est trop bête et qui est rentré tête la première contre la vitre."**

**Je m'éloigne et part jeter le pigeon sans que personne n'ose ouvrir la bouche. Le silence règne et il est pesant. Soudain le rire de Rebekah me surprend et je me retourne pour la voir toute sourire face à moi.**

**-"Sacrée Katherina, il n'y a qu'elle pour remettre aussi bien mon frère en place" je lui souris simplement et l'ambiance retrouve un calme et une bonne humeur, malgré tout je sens que Bonnie et Caroline sont tendues. Elles le savent, elles savent aussi bien que moi que l'inconnu nous regarde en ce moment, caché derrière un des immenses arbres dehors et qui ne pense qu'à se venger pour je ne sais quel raison.**

**Mon regard ne peut pas s'empêcher de fixer Elijah à certain moment, il sourit amusé, mais semble un peut anxieux de me revoir. Il a toujours ces doux yeux bruns étincelants, ces très dur et fatigué d'être l'aîné de la famille, ces muscles fuselés qui se dessinent sous son costume. Il est bien réel, et il se dirige droit vers moi. Je n'arrive pas à détourner le regard, pourtant je donnerai tout en cet instant pour y arriver.**

**-"Ravi de te revoir Katherina" il attrape ma main pour le baise-main habituel mais ne quitte pas mon regard un seul instant.**

**-"J'aurais aimé pouvoir en dire autant..."**

**-"Comment vas-tu ?" il reprend la conversation, sans prendre garde de ma réflexion.**

**Je trouve impossible l'idée de répondre à cette question qui me semble plus que déplacée, si il avait voulu savoir comment je me portais, il aurait trouvé le moyen de me voir, ou de me parler avant aujourd'hui, après tout cela fait dix ans. Mais il n'est jamais venu, il n'était pas là lors de mon premier jour en temps que avocate, Stefan si, il m'avait même préparé le petit déjeuner avant de filer, il n'était pas non plus présent lors de mon mariage ou lors de mon anniversaire. J'avais besoin de l'homme que j'aime, j'avais besoin d'Elijah Mickaelson, j'vais juste besoin de lui. Mais il n'était pas là, Stefan si, au début notre relation était purement professionnel, puis il m'a invité à diner, plusieurs fois et au bout de deux ans je me suis retrouvée mariée. J'ai aimé Stefan, pas autant qu'Elijah, ou du moins, pas de la même façon, mais je l'ai aimé. Le souvenir d'une discussion avec Elijah me revient en mémoire...**

**F-B**

**C'était une nuit d'automne, j'avais à peine seize ans, Elijah est assis à mes côtés, il porte un de ses si semblables costumes des quels il ne se sépare jamais et regarde le ciel d'un air absent. Des gloussements montèrent du salon où Rebekah et Kol s'amusaient comme deux enfants. Je jette un rapide petit coup d'oeil par-dessus mon épaule avant de détailler de nouveau Elijah. J'étais intriguée par son air maussade et du fait qu'il ne semblait pas se soucier de petite fête qu'avaient commencé son frère et sa soeur. Un petit bruit s'échappe tout de même de sa gorge lorsqu'on entend clairement le bruit du verre qui se brise, il passe un main sur sa nuque et sort de sa contemplation pour revenir à la dure vie d'un chef de famille à peine âgé de 18 ans. A côté de lui, une assiette à moitié vide de pâtes, abandonné à son triste sort, maintenant qu'elle était froide. Un peu plus loin traîne au sol un livre sur l'astronomie dont les page sont cornés, le tout donnait un piteux état. Finalement Elijah porte son attention sur moi et je tremble de froid avant de me pousser à commencer la discussion. J'indique du bout des doigts le vieux livres toujours au sol et reprends...**

**-"Tu t'intéresse à l'astronomie, depuis longtemps ?"**

**-"J'essaie, je déteste l'idée qu'un univers sans limite existe juste au dessus de nous, je préfère quand les choses sont rationnels. Il y a forcément des réponses logiques et scientifiques à chaque phénomènes surnaturels."**

**-"Même pour le monstre du Lock Ness" il rit à ma remarque et je souris, heureuse d'avoir réussis à lui faire oublier ses problèmes.**

**-"Mais toi, depuis quand l'astronomie te passionne?"**

**-"Je n'y connais rien du tout en astronomie, mais j'aime bien donnée des noms au planète..." je m'amuse en enroulant mes cheveux autour de mon doigts et semble distraite lorsque je lui réponds. Il est curieux et veut en savoir plus face à ma réponse trop vague. C'est pourquoi je souris quand il demande enfin : **

**-"Quel genre de nom, tu peux bien donner à des planètes ?"**

**-"Bas-tu vois par exemple celle-ci, j'aime bien l'appeler 'La voyageuse' par ce qu'elle ne se montre pas toujours, ou alors celle ci là-bas, elle s'est 'La Pétasse', il y a aussi 'Unique', 'Enfoiré' et puis 'Eternels'..."**

**-"Eternels ? pourquoi ce nom ?" demande Elijah surprit de mon soudain romantisme.**

**-"Elle représente l'amour éternels à mes yeux, j'aime l'idée d'avoir quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher quand on ne croit plus en rien"**

**-"Je n'ai aucune fois en l'amour vrai Katerina"**

**-"C'est si triste que je ne peux pas l'accepter, Elijah. La vie est trop cruelle. Si nous n'avons plus foi en l'amour, pourquoi donc vouloir vivre ?"**

**Klaus prend ce doux moment pour arriver et briser notre moment à nous, pourtant je n'en demords pas et ne quitte pas des yeux le brun à mes côtés pour qu'il comprenne le sens de mes paroles. Son plus jeune frère, quand à lui sourit, plus fier que jamais et nous regarde à tour de rôle pour comprendre la situation, mais c'est peine perdue pour lui car je me lève précipitamment et pars rejoindre ma chambre, j'ai tout juste le temps d'entendre Klaus murmurer.**

**"J'ai interrompu un truc ?"**

**Fin F-B**

**Je me reprends du mieux possible pour voir Caroline qui s'installe auprès de Klaus pour déjeuner le plus tranquillement du monde, Kol et Bonnie ont tout deux disparu, je ne l'ai même pas vu partir. Rebekah non plus n'est pas revenue, Elijah me fixe toujours avec insistante mais semble perdu dans les vieux souvenirs tout comme moi. Il relève le regard au bout d'un moment et ce geste enclenche une sensation en moi, si bien que je frissonne et en ai la chair de poule, mon dieu, j'aime toujours Elijah Mickaelson, malgré le mal qu'il m'a fait, malgré Stefan, malgré toutes ces années de séparation, rien n'a changé. Mon cas est tout simplement irrécupérable, mais bon je n'ai même pas besoin de penser au suicide : je suis la prochaine sur la liste de la mort. **

**Je reprends le peu de force qu'il me reste pour décrocher mon regard du sien et me décide pour rejoindre Rebekah dans la cuisine, il faut juste que je m'éloigne de lui, de son regard, de son sourire, de sa présence et de son contact si électrisant. Je n'entends malheureusement pas les pas derrière moi et je manque d'hurler lorsque je sens une main qui s'enroule autour de mon poignet et qui me retour subitement pour que je lui fasse face. J'aurais du me douter qu'il allait faire ça, après tout, j'ai grandis avec lui, et pourtant c'est le seul qui arrive encore à me surprendre. Je me retourne alors pour lui faire face mais fuis comme la peste son regard, ce qui a le don de l'agacer. Il prend finalement mon visage en coupe et me force à le regarder, je le repousse comme je peux et finis par m'éloigner quand sa voix, toujours aussi envoûtante, me fige sur place.**

**-"Accepte de déjeuner avec moi en ville Katherina, je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire toi et moi"**

**Je me retourne comme au ralentit et reste la bouche grande ouverte, surprise par son audace.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Pov Bonnie ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Je me dirige dans le sens inverse de tout à l'heure et maudit intérieurement R ebekah pour m'avoir imposé la présence de Kol ainsi que le devoir de porter ces énormes rondins de bois qui pèsent une tonne. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que lui, il sifflote en sautillant sans aucune difficulté, rien que le voir devant moi, imaginant son petit sourire satisfait (car oui il l'a fait exprès) me rend folle. La galanterie il ne connait pas ce goujat ?**

**Au bout de ce qui me semble une éternité, on tourne enfin et j'ai le malheur de constater que la maison est encore loin, très loin. A bout, je m'arrête et me mords la lèvre inférieure. Je n'en peux plus. Je suis à bout. J'ai chaud. Je suis fatiguée et j'aimerai pourvoir lancer tout le bois sur le crétin devant moi. Malheureusement je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée surtout qu'il se retourne pour me fixer trop durement à mon goût. **

**-"Alors, besoin de mon aide, jolie demoiselle ? Il suffit de demander gentiment." souffle-t-il fier de lui. **

**Je lui lance un regard noir alors que commence en moi un combat intérieur. Je n'arriverai jamais au bout du chemin, c'est certain...j'ai besoin de son aide mais... Je suis sûre que je peux encore tenir un petit bout de temps et le fait de lui demander de l'aide m'énerve vraiment. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un et je déteste ça. Pendant des années j'ai été sous l'emprise d'un homme et jamais je ne veux revivre ça. Formulée ainsi, ma phrase parait fausse car il faut l'avouer, moi et les deux filles, nous sommes totalement sous l'emprise d'un inconnu qui à tenter de nous tuer.**

**Je sens alors mes bras qui tente de puiser dans leurs dernières ressources pour tenir et je me dis qu'il est vain de tenter de tenir puisque c'est tout bonnement impossible. J'essaie de contenir toute ma colère et je lui demande le plus gentiment possible de me venir en aide. Quand les mots s'arrache de ma bouche et je lutte pour ne pas me montrer faible. Il me lance un de ses stupides regards qui me donnent des frissons et je me gifle mentalement.**

**Il dépose son bois au sol et s'approche prudemment comme un loup qui observe sa proie. Le plus délicatement possible il m'enlève mes rondins et je frissonne encore une fois lorsque sa peau en contact avec la mienne. Je déteste ça, mais à cet instant je ne contrôle plus rien. Il met le bois dans ses bras mais au lieu de s'éloigner, il reste là, droit devant moi et plonge son regard dans le mien comme pour tenter de me découvrir. Quand à moi, je me sens comme hypnotisée par son regard de braise et je suffoque face à lui. Finalement je détache mon regard et fais un grand pas en arrière enfin consciente de notre proximité.**

**Il sourit sarcastiquement et reprend son chemin pendant que j'attrape les branches qu'il a laissé au sol. Bientôt je le revois sautillant presque devant moi et je lève les yeux au ciel. Je réalise que pendant tout ce temps, personne n'a vraiment parlé, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me connait mieux qu'une personne avec qui j'aurai pus discuter toute la journée. Comme si il suffisait d'un regard pour communiquer et qu'il avait apprit beaucoup trop de chose sur moi...**


End file.
